


Final Feliz

by Angeline25015



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeline25015/pseuds/Angeline25015
Summary: Un año después de lo sucedido en Derry, luego de haber matado a Pennywise, Bill y Richie se siguen lamentando.El resto del club de los perdedores aún mantienen contacto, pero una noche llega una bella mujer y les ofrece una segunda oportunidad para tener un final feliz.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris, Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 6





	1. I

Al fin había acabado la pesadilla, Pennywise desapareció de sus vidas, pero ¿a qué costo? Perdieron a dos de sus mejores amigos, Stanley y Eddie, los objetivos más fáciles para el maldito payaso, el cobarde y el enfermizo pero sobretodo, dos de los pilares del club de los perdedores.

Richie y Bill no podían evitar recordar todas sus aventuras. Bill conoció primero a Eddie, los dos niños que no tenían amigos. Tenían los mismos gustos por lo que se volvieron grandes amigos al instante, podían sentarse a conversar por horas y eso alegraba sus días. Paso un año y conocieron al simpático Richie, con lentes de gran medida, se llevó de maravilla con Bill, a pesar de ser tan pequeños se entendían de lo mejor, por ello se ganó el título: "el que mejor conocía a Bill". Luego de ese verano, llego el momento de que Richie conozca a Eddie. Al verlo sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle, aun no entendía ese sentimiento, pero los ojos de Eddie que lo veían confundido por la cara de idiota que había puesto lo llenaron de luz.

\- eres pequeño -

Fue lo único que dijo luego al verlo y es que Richie siempre decía lo que pensaba.

\- Soy Edward Kaspbrak -

\- mi nombre es Richie Tozier, ¿él es de quien me hablabas, gran Bill? - 

\- Sí, mi mejor amigo Eddie-

\- Eddie... Eddie Spaghetti-

\- Cállate -

Desde ahí los tres fueron los mejores amigos, aunque Richie paraba pegado más a Eddie. Pero nunca les gustaron los números impares, así que al cumplir los siete años y entrar a primer grado conocieron a Stan Uris, un chico nuevo. Era más alto que todos y al principio fue difícil que Richie y él se lleven bien por sus distintas personalidades, pero el de lentes siempre supo que detrás de esa actitud seria había un niño asustado que necesitaba su protección y siempre daba buenos consejos. 

Bill por su lado comprendió lo que Richie había sentido al conocer a Eddie, una energía que no entendía pero que se sentía bien. El cuarteto que inició como el Club de los perdedores.

Un tartaja, un bocazas, un judío o jaboncito como lo llamaba Richie y un enano. Eddie era pequeño de por sí y al estar en grupo no ayudaba a su altura, pero Richie siempre le decía que se veía adorable así como era.

\- Gracias-

\- ¿por qué?-

\- por ser mis amigos-

\- no hay nada que agradecer, Stan-

Ahora se lamentaban, haber olvidado, desistido, dejar que Eso haga lo que desee con ellos. 

Ambos estaba recostados en la cama del apartamento de Richie, nada sexual, simplemente bebían una cerveza y se hacían compañía, porque no había nadie mejor que Richie para entender a Bill y no había nadie mejor que Bill para entender a Richie.

Al menos el de lentes pudo verlo por última vez, pudo ver lo guapo que se había puesto y que aún seguía siendo adorable, pequeño y con unos hermosos ojos.

El timbre sonó, pero ninguno quería pararse. Si la persona no hubiera sido insistente, tal vez perderían una gran oportunidad. 

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Bill por el intercomunicador

\- Buenas noches, soy Mira Kaspbrak, ¿aquí vive Richie Tozier? -

\- Sí, pero él dijo que no esperaba a nadie, y mucho menos a la esposa de nuestro difunto amigo-

\- soy una visita sorpresa, lamento si resultó molesta pero me debo darle algo -

\- de acuerdo - 

Bill la dejo pasar, Eddie tenía muy buen gusto. Una mujer que se mantenía joven, delgada, de tamaño promedio y un bello rostro.

\- le avisaré, en un momento baja -

\- creo que llegué en mal momento – comento avergonzada

Bill analizó la situación, solo traía unos pantalones de dormir que Richie le había prestado y este último estaba en la habitación, además olía a alcohol.

\- no, claro que no, solo charlamos -

\- oh, de acuerdo -

Bill dejó a la mujer sola, la cual traía una pequeña cajita. Al llegar a la habitación vio que Richie no estaba, descartó la posibilidad de que haya saltado por el balcón al escuchar sonar la ducha. 

\- tienes visitas -

\- ¿quién es? -

\- la esposa de Eddie -

\- ¿Qué? - se escuchó como se cerraba la ducha - ¿qué hace ella aquí? -

\- no lo sé, dijo que tenía que darte algo -

\- en un momento bajo - salió de la ducha envuelto en una bata - ¿no quieres darte una ducha? -

\- no me vendría mal -

\- estás en tu casa, Bill -

Richie se cambió con ropa ligera, el no esperaba visitas no se iba a arreglar, no estaba de ánimos. Al llegar a la sala quedó impactado, esa no era la esposa de Eddie, él no la había conocido pero por lo que dijo Eddie era parecida a su madre y no recordaba haber visto así de sexy a la señora ballena.

\- ¿Hola? -

\- Hola, soy Mira, siento venir sin avisar y más porque no nos conocemos -

\- no hay problema, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -

\- Eddie, él tenía algo que creo debo entregártelo - le extendió la cajita

\- ¿el regalo de un muerto? Mientras no haya un dedo ahí todo bien -

Richie abrió la caja y se encontró con varias fotografías de sus amigos, de el mismo, cartas, y al fondo había una cajita plateada. La curiosidad le gano y vio que adentro había un dije, una estrella dorada. Reviso las cartas, estaban escritas al derecho y al revés, algunas eran enviadas por Richie y otras por Eddie.

Otra lluvia de recuerdos lo sacudió, cuando Eddie se fue de Derry, la señora Kaspbrak a regañadientes le dio la dirección de su nuevo hogar para que puedan comunicarse por cartas. Ese dije fue un regalo de despedida, no tenía un significado en particular, solo era lindo como su amigo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar tantas cosas?

\- El guardo esta cajita mucho tiempo y luego la olvido, la coloco debajo de la cama de nuestro hogar el día que nos mudamos, dijo que eran recuerdos de cuando era niño –

\- Si, lo son –

– son recuerdos muy bonitos, una amiga de la Universidad donde estudio me conto que el atesoraba esta caja y que a veces ponía una cara de tristeza –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque el niño que le escribía estas cartas dejo de hacerlo sin razón alguna y por más que enviara y enviara cartas no tenía respuesta –

Richie hizo un esfuerzo en recordar porque dejo de enviar las cartas, y lo encontró.

\- Richie Tozier, ven aquí enseguida – escucho la voz demandante de su padre

\- ¿si? –

\- se puede saber porque te envías tantas cartitas con Edward, su madre me llamo hace una hora preocupada porque su hijo solo habla de ti –

\- vieja de mierda – murmuro – no es nada malo, pa, somos amigos, mejores amigos es normal que nos extrañemos –

\- no hay nada de malo en eso, lo malo es que son un par de maricas, me tome el tiempo de leer la última carta que le mandaste – 

\- Demonios – 

\- con que él es muy lindo y cuentas los días para volverlo a ver, esas no son cosas de mejores amigos, los dos son chicos rectos no un par de sucios maricones – 

Por primera vez Richie se quedó callado, odiaba esa palabra, si lo era, estaba profundamente enamorado de Eddie. Pero nadie debía saberlo, ser gay es sinónimo de muerte y el no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Eddie.

\- en unos meses nos mudaremos de Derry para que completes tus estudios como debes, ya no le enviaras cartas a Kaspbrak –

\- ¿Qué? Me niego, ya suficiente con que no me dejes ir a prepararme como comediante, no vas a prohibirme tener comunicación con Eddie – 

\- puedo y ya lo hice, la señora Kaspbrak se mudara por lo que no habrá manera de que lo contactes –

\- son unos idiotas, idiotas con una maldita mente cerrada –

\- Silencio, es mi última palabra –

\- oh, ¿ya te vas a morir? –

\- ¡Richie! –

\- no, estoy cansado de esto – 

\- mi hijo no será un marica y punto – 

\- pues lastima, ya lo soy – 

Lo último que recuerda fue la paliza que le dio su padre, hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente. Tal como dijo su padre, nunca pudo ubicar a Eddie y lo olvido, pero ese sentimiento de que le faltaba una pieza importante en su vida siempre estaba ahí.

-Señor Tozier, yo traje esta caja porque sé que a Eddie le gustaría que su primer amor la tuviera -

\- no diga algo así, él me quería como su amigo solo eso -

\- ¿y usted? -

\- ¿quiere saber si somos socios acaso? -

Ambos soltaron una risa.

-de acuerdo, lo admito amaba a Eddie, mucho, pero nunca pudimos dar el siguiente paso, vivíamos en una sociedad con un pensamiento estúpido y yo nunca supe si Eddie me correspondía -

\- pero por supuesto que lo hacía - susurro muy bajito

\- le agradezco que me traiga esta caja, sé que parezco vagabundo, pero ¿no desea quedarse a cenar? -

\- sería agradable -

\- estupendo, usted espere aquí si desea prenda la televisión le diré a Bill que prepare algo -

\- eh, claro -

Richie subió a su habitación, Bill ya había acabado de cambiarse y estaba hablando por teléfono o al menos terminando de hablar.

-Bill, ¿puedes preparar la cena? -

\- claro, Mike dice que está cerca y lo invite -

\- te tomas literal eso de que estás en tu casa, ¿no? -

\- oh vamos, Richs -

\- solo porque es nuestro Nigga favorito -

Después de escuchar la risa de su amigo de la infancia fue a hacerle compañía a Myra - en un momento baja mi sirvienta a cocinar -

-Ja, Ja, ok -

Se centraron en la televisión hasta que el celular de Richie sonó, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola, preciosa -

-Hola, idiota -

\- ¿a qué debo el honor de que me llames? -

\- no tengo ganas de comer en casa, ¿puedo comer en la tuya? -

\- solo si tú eres la cena -

\- Cállate, imbécil -

\- ¿y Bennyboo? ¿Viene contigo, él podría ser la cena si quieres? -

\- en tus sueños, tarado, estoy en una hora por allá -

\- ok, bombón, aquí nos vemos - guardo su celular- Esperancita, prepara cena para seis-

Se escuchó la queja de su amigo desde la cocina, pero igual se puso su delantal y manos a la obra.

-creo que debo irme-

-claro que no, no se preocupe-

-¿a su novia no le molestara que este yo aquí?-

-Myra, soy gay en todo caso tendría novio y no, ellos son mis amigos, yo... -

-no salió con nadie, luego de Eddie no hubo nadie más -

\- sí, si he tenido sexo con algunas personas, pero nunca supe tener una relación estable, nadie encajaba conmigo -

-ya veo-

...

En Nueva York una mujer se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro, a pesar de sus kilos de más y muchos de mas comía una galletas, calmaban su tristeza por perder a su tan perfecto esposo, Myra Kaspbrak lloraba en su sala sola, a muchos kilómetros del departamento de Richie Tozier.

Continuará


	2. II

El resto de los perdedores se encontraba en la casa de Richie, comieron los fideos con salsa blanca que Bill preparó y luego se sentaron a ver una película. Myra quería retirarse porque era un momento privado entre amigos, pero Richie insistió en que se quedará.

Bill se sentó junto a Mike, Ben estaba en el asiento individual y Richie estaba entre Beverly y Myra. El de lentes acariciaba los cabellos de la pelirroja, esto no molestaba a Ben porque sabia que Bev era una gran amiga de Richie, este último al ver que Myra estaba incómoda pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Al acabar la película, tomaron unas botellas de cerveza, no siempre podían coincidir asi que aprovechaban los momentos juntos.

Ma: ustedes son un muy buenos amigos, solo hace falta mi Eddie -

R: y Stan orina -

Ma: ¿Stan? Creo que oí ese nombre en algún momento, era el más alto de todos, ¿verdad? -

Bn: así era, aunque no lo vimos en mucho tiempo-

Ma: ¿por qué? -

Bl: Él murió -

Ma: lamento mi curiosidad, no debí preguntar -

Bl: no pasa nada, Myra -

Bv: recuerdo que al comienzo no me llevaba bien con él -

Mk: el fue muy amable conmigo, aunque a veces no le gustaba que estuviera demasiado cerca -

R: Stan siempre es así con gente nueva, al comienzo nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero con el tiempo cayó ante mis encantos -

Bl: Stan era resevado, pero siempre mantuvo su distancia con Bev, pero no supe el porqué -

R: es mejor que quede en un secreto -

Bn: apostaría mi empresa a que Richs sabe la razón -

Mk: ustedes dos eran amigos desde hace mucho, los cuatro - miro a Bill y a Richie

Bl: sí, Eddie y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, luego se unió Richs; Stan vino tiempo después -

R: ¿sigue en pie la oferta de la empresa de Ben? Sino me llevo el secreto a la tumba -

Bv: oh vamos, yo quiero saber porque Stan era distante conmigo -

R: muy bien - miró al techo- Jaboncito, perdoname, por favor no me jales los pies en la noche -

Ma: ¿Jaboncito? -

Bl: un apodo que Richie le puso porque era judío -

Ma: ah ok... jaboncito ja, ja, ja -solto una carcajada al entender

R: entonces, la razón por la que Stan no le agradaba del todo Bev, es por mi amigo el tartaja -

Bl: ¿yo?-

R: sí, es complicado, los cuatro éramos muy unidos desde pequeños y al llegar otras personas incómodo a Stan, pero a diferencia de Eddie y yo, tú y Stan se distanciaron porque empezaste a salir con Bev y se convirtió en la fuente de su odio; él era algo engreído y odiaba que le quitarán lo que era suyo, nosotros fuimos como hermanos, así que ya imaginarán cuánto le molestaba esa situación-

Bl: tú también te volviste cercano a Bev-

R: pero no estaba solo con ella, tú eras su novio o saliente, como quieras llamarlo; siempre que él quería salir a jugar o al cine tú no estabas y yo iba con él, recuerdo que me gané algunas peleas con Eddie por eso -

Bn: ¿y luego de que Bev se fuera? Recuerdan que seis meses después Bev se fue con su tía -

Mk: Stanley partió de la ciudad un mes después, su padre tenía unos temas que atender en otra ciudad, y no volvieron -

Bl: nadie volvió, Ben estaba deprimido por la partida de Bev y su madre se lo llevó a New York, Eddie también se fue y un año después Richie desapareció... espera, ¿A donde fuiste Richs? -

R: el idiota de mi padre me obligó a irme, ni siquiera me pude despedir gran Bill -

Mk: y solo basto dos meses para que la familia de Bill tomará la decisión de desligarse de Georgie, y lo mejor era irse de Derry -

Bl: sí-

R: ahora que lo recuerdo, yo me besé con Stan -

-¿Qué?- todos corearon la pregunta

R: ya recordé, yo fui a despedirlo y bueno me besó-

Podrás besar a miles de chicas, boca sucia; pero no olvidarás tu primer beso con un chico

R: ese judío me pegó lo marica -

Bl: ¿así que te besaste con Stanley?-

R: sí y me acosté con la madre de todos ustedes-

Todos soltaron una fuerte risa, no era Richs sino se burlaba de la madre de sus amigos

Bv: yo siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Eddie -

R: y si que lo estaba- cerró sus ojos, basto un segundo para que los abriera y se diera cuenta de lo que dijo- estúpida bocota de mierda-

Bn: ¿de verdad? Tú y Eddie... -

R: no, bueno, solo yo, él no creo que lo haya estado, era hetero, la prueba está frente a nosotros- señaló a Myra

Bv: nunca hubo un no, así que no podemos asegurar un sí-

Mk: ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta que otra vez estamos hablamos de recuerdos de la infancia? -

Bl: como cuando nos reunimos en Derry -

R: sí, cuando Mike nos llamo para cometer suicidio -

Bv: no todos regresamos, pero al menos sabemos que no habrán más niños muertos-

R: sí, ese maldito payaso esta muerto-

Ma: Eso- comento la mujer que se habia mantenido callada

Todos la miraron asombrados, ¿como sabía sobre ese payaso? Eddie se lo pudo haber comentado... pero el había olvidado todo, al igual que sus amigos.

Bl: ¿Co-como sabes eso?-

Ma: tartamudeas cuando estas nervioso o muy asustado, ¿no, Billy? - sus ojos azules se tornaron marrón oscuro- no debes sentir miedo conmigo, no vine hasta aquí para atacarlos, vine a ofrecerles algo -

Bv: ¿quién eres?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de ella

Ma: evidentemente no soy Myra Kaspbrak, me gusta que me llamen Laila, pero mi nombre en realidad es Maturin, un gusto conocerlos- sonrió- hora de flotar, perdedores-

R: Santa mierda- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que todo se llenará de una luz blanca

...

...

...

Continuará


	3. III

Lo que veían era irreal, una gran tortuga flotaba en un cuelo azul noche y ellos parecían estar sobre nubes que los elevaban hasta llegar a la par de aquel ser. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza, Bill fue el primero en observar que estaban en una especie de habitación de tres paredes desde donde podían contemplar a la tortuga. Richie alzó la vista y vio un cielo celeste y estrellas o eso parecían y muchas nubes, Ben observó abajo y todo era negro y cubierto de nubes grises. No se veía a otra persona, solo esos "mundos". Mike fue el que vio que en el caparazón de la tortuga estaba... ¿la tierra? todo era confuso, era demasiado extraño.

\- bienvenidos, perdedores -

Bv: ¿pueden oírla? - todos asintieron

\- es un placer conocerlos en persona, yo sé mucho de ustedes, pero quizás ustedes no saben nada de mi -

Mk: ¿Quién eres? -

\- como les habia dicho mi nombre es Maturin, soy una entidad del universo, representante del bien y creada por el otro -

Bl: ¿el otro? -

\- una persona que esta agradecida con ustedes por desaherce del mal -

R: ¿Eso? -

\- exacto, Richs, no deben temerme soy aliada de ustedes, los busque porque tengo una oferta para ustedes -

Bn: ¿Qué oferta? -

\- me gustaría retomar la forma más conocida para ustedes para explicarles, ¿pueden cerrar los ojos? -

La calidez de los ojos de la tortuga hicieron confiar a los perdedores y cerraron los ojos, regresaron al departamento de Richs. Maturin volvió a ser la mujer de ojos celestes que se presento como Myra.

Bl: ¿Por qué nos llevaste a ese mundo? -

M: necesitaba que me vieran para luego no tener que convencerlos de que me crean; yendo al punto, el otro esta agradecido porque por fin acabaron con Eso, un ser que personalmente no puede derrotar y que venia atormentando su hogar hace muchos años, sé que todo parece algo confuso, pero pueden confiar en mí -

R: ¿algo confuso? Acabo de ver a una tortuga gigante -

M: acabas de verme -

Bl: ¿Cuál es la oferta de la que hablas? -

M: regresar a Eddie y Stan -

Todos se miraron, ¿era posible? ¿esa mujer, tortuga o lo que sea podría traer a sus amigos de vuelta? ¿o todo era una fantasia de ese payaso?

R: acepto -

Fue el primero en romper el silencio, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de emocion.

M: no es solo tu decision, todos deben estar de acuerdo porque hay dos caminos -

Bv: explicanos -

M: ustedes pueden ir a donde están ellos, pero solo verán a Stan, todos los que comenten suicidio van a la oscuridad o uno de ustedes puede matar al resto y esa persona irá con Stan, los demás iran a la luz junto a Eddie -

R: pido el primer disparo -

Bv: Beep Beep, Richie -

Bl: ¿esos son los dos caminos? -

M: no el primer camino es que ustedes vayan de la manera que fuere a donde ellos están, el segundo es más complicado -

Mk: ¿Qué tan complicado? -

M: tendría que hablar con tiempo para ofrecerle algo a cambio por quitarle tiempo, ustedes regresarían al momento en que derrotaron a Eso, cuando eran niños y todos vivian -

Bl: ¿viajes en el tiempo? Eso es imposible -

M: yo soy algo imposible para tu gente y estoy justo frente a ti -

R: volver a cuando eramos niños ¿a 1989? -

M: no, unos años más adelante, no para ustedes, pero si para el tiempo; el tiempo no quiere perder su tiempo, les regalara tiempo a cambio de tiempo -

R: ¿Qué? -

M: regresaran a cuando eran niños; pero el tiempo correrá la mitad de lo que ha recorrido -

R: sigo sin enteder -

Bv: ¿Cómo mierda fuiste a una de las mejores universidades? -

R: me acosté con la decana -

M: estamos en el año 2017, ¿correcto? -

Bn: si, estamos en el mes de septiembre, han pasado un año desde lo de Derry -

M: han pasado 28 años, el tiempo pide que le devuelvan los 14 años, pero solo físicamente-

Mk: es decir, ¿qué estaríamos en este año? ¿2003? -

M: y Eso regresará en el año 2030, deberán derrotarlo como lo hicieron hace unos meses -

Bl: ¿Por qué regresaría? -

M: todos vuelven, si desean los envio mas atrás y el pequeño Georgie también volverían, pero deberán enfrentar a Eso otra vez como niños -

Bn: si tomamos ese camino, ¿qué ocurre con nosotros? ¿Con lo que tenemos y hemos vivido? -

M: sus vidas, todo este tiempo desaparecerá -

Bv: ¿olvidaremos todo? -

M: si, esas son mis ofertas, uno, pueden matarse e ir junto a sus amigos pero con límites; o dos, ustedes regresan a cuando eran niños solo que ahora en el verano del 2003; lo dejó en sus manos -

R: ¿no hay forma de que los regreses? Que ellos vuelvan con nosotros, algo así como resucitarlos -

M: el otro hizo un trato con el tiempo, no con la vida, es riesgoso y pueden traer caos, choques de las dimensiones y universos, es más fácil tratar con el tiempo -

Bl: creo que la segunda opción es la más convincente -

R: yo opino lo mismo, estaremos todos juntos, no es esa la idea -

Bv: no tomen decisiones en nombre de todos -

Bn: Maturín, ¿existe la posibilidad de que algunos tomen la oferta y otros no? -

M: no, todos deben aceptar o rechazar -

R: un momento, ¿no nos van a apoyar? -

Bv: Richs, esto es difícil, entiende -

R: no, tú vete a la mierda -

Bn: podrás ser mi amigo, pero no te permito que trates así a mi esposa -

R: ¿o qué? Crees que con un par de abdominales puedes asustarme, puede partir la cara si se me antoja -

Bl: Richie -

R: Ustedes no entienden, porque no vivieron lo que nosotros, Bill, Stan, Eddie y yo, siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, ustedes se unieron luego por eso no entienden, piensan en sus vidas y no en los demás -

Mk: chicos- trató de calmar a su amigo de lentes - yo creo que Bill tiene razón, personalmente me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido -

R: ven, el negro me apoya -

Bv: Richs, cariño, esto es complicado para mi, yo he superado dos etapas de mi vida que fueron horribles, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, no quiero volver a ser golpeada - sollozo en su pecho - no quiero -

R: hey, mirame, mirame muñequita, esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad, sabes que no te voy a dejar sola; no esta vez -

M: Eso jugó sucio e hizo sus alianzas para que ustedes se separen -

Bl: ¿hay alguna manera de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir en esta nueva línea de tiempo? -

M: yo puedo ayudarlos, su unión no es cosa del azar, hay una razón muy importante, si se los reveló, será como un escudo contra el destino, en especial contra Eso -

R: tenemos todo arreglado, solo debemos decir que sí -

Bn: no -

Bv: amor, ya no hay que temer -

Bn: Bev, te amo, al fin estas a mi lado, por fin tengo a la chica de mis sueños, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte -

Bv: y no me perderas, no importa el tiempo ni el lugar, si me enamoraste una vez, lo harás otra vez -

R: o puede que no -

Bv: ¡cállate! - le dio un golpe en el hombro- confía en mí -

Ben solo asintió, el trato estaba hecho. Los perdedores se tomaron de la mano y Maturín se colocó en medio de ellos, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, todos se miraron brindandose confianza y cariño.

R: solo quiero decirles que espero que sigamos siendo amigos - todos sonrieron - y también quiero ser millonario... y por favor quiero a Eddie a mi lado - lo último fue un pensamiento, su más puro deseo

M: buen viaje, perdedores, nos veremos pronto -

Una luz blanca les prohibió mirar y sus mentes se borraron, sus manos se soltaron, sus cuerpos rejuvenecieron y en un momento volvieron a ser los 7, el club de los perdedores regresó.

...

...

...

CONTINUARÁ


	4. IV

Todos veían como el cuerpo de Georgie se retorcía en el suelo hasta que finalmente mostro su verdadera forma, Pennywise. A pesar de los esfuerzos el payaso logro atrapar a Bill.

-Como he deseado tenerte Billy- alzo su vista al resto de los perdedores- ¿Qué dicen perdedores? hoy soy generoso, dejen de pelear y los dejare irse o pueden intentarlo y todos morirán-

BL: va-va-váyanse, es mi culpa que estén aquí-

-vamos, perdedores, ¿no van a escuchar a su líder?-

R: ¿en serio crees que es tu culpe Bill?- ignoro olímpicamente al payaso- Me enfrente a mis miedos, casi pierdo a mis mejores amigos, nade en agua asquerosa y ahora- tomo el bate con más fuerza en sus manos- voy a matar a este maldito payaso- corre hasta el para atacarlo y alejarlo de Bill- Cubre a Stan y Eddie- susurro rápido

Todos los niños comenzaron golpear a su enemigo con los objetos que encontraron cerca, trataba de asustarlos mostrando sus peores miedos, pero ya se habían enfrentado a ellos, ahora solo tenían algo en mente: protegerse.

Beverly fue la que dio uno de los golpes más fuertes, la cara del payaso comenzaba a agrietarse y fue Bill que cambio de lugar con Richie frente al grupo y ahora estaba frente aquel pozo en donde el agrietado rostro de Pennywise se veía apenas- Miedo...-fue lo último que dijo antes de caer a la oscuridad.

Los niños se mantiene flotando y es Bill quien visualiza el impermeable amarillo que Georgie llevaba la última vez que lo vio. Luego de todo este viaje, al final Georgie está muerto y nunca volverá, se permite llorar y sus amigos, sus pilares, se reúnen a abrazarlo.

Pero Maturín no es mentirosa y cae como un rayo de luz en aquel oscuro sitio frente a los perdedores, con su forma humana miro a los niños con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, perdedores-Beverly y Richie fueron los primeros en ponerse alerta-tranquilos, no deben temerme, soy aliada suya-

Bv: ¿quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Maturín, mi existencia está mucho más allá de la comprensión humana, pero si toman mi mano pueden verme, ver mi verdadero yo-

Todos se miraron entre ellos, no era fácil confiar en alguien que aparecía de la nada, mucho menos cuando te acababas de enfrentar a un payaso asesino. Se mantenían alerta y no querían acercarse, pero Eddie vio una luz en los ojos de la mujer, los había visto antes, esa calidez y tranquilidad, le gustaban esos ojos porque le recordaban a su padre. Maturín extendió su mano y el más pequeño no dudo en acercarse, fue detenido por Richie- todo está bien- tomo su mano y lo llevo junto a él.

-es un gusto verte Eddie- se agacho a la altura de Richie- deja de temer, están seguros conmigo-el de lentes se atrevió a tocar la mano de Maturín y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, Eddie tomo la otra mano y paso por el mismo proceso. Se soltaron ante la impresión de lo que acababan de ver- ¿Qué demonios eres?-

-soy el bien-

Los demás se acercaron curiosos y unieron sus manos con la dama, y la vieron: una tortuga gigante que flotaba con el mundo a sus espaldas, arriba veían un lugar lleno de nubes y con luz, por abajo solo oscuridad. Ellos también flotaban en nubes, blancas que servían para contemplar por completo a aquel ser.

Volvieron a la realidad y sonrieron junto aquella mujer, sintieron un calor abrasador que inundaba aquella fría y húmeda cloaca.

-mis niños, es un gusto vernos-

Bv: ¿A qué has venido? ¿Cómo nos conoces?-

Bl: ¿de dónde vienes?-

S: Maturín, la enemiga de eso- los demás lo miraron confundidos, ¿Por qué Stan decía eso?

-exactamente, he venido aquí para agradecerles y revelarles un secreto que debieron saber hace tiempo-

Bl: Si eres aliada nuestra, ¿Por-por qué no viniste antes?-

-mi naturaleza no me permite atacar a Eso, pensé que mi presencia era inútil, pero ahora los voy ayudar-

Bn: ¿puedes ayudarlos?- dijo mientras alzaba su vista a los niños que flotaban

Mk: vinimos a salvarlos, pero creo que no podemos hacer mucho-

-claro que pueden, ¿conocen los siete pecados capitales?-

R: pero por supuesto, en especial la lujuria-

E: cállate, idiota-

-ustedes nunca supieron, pero Pennywise no los escogió como contrincante por mera casualidad, él les tiene miedo-

Bl: ¿a un grupo de pu-pubertos?-

-no se unieron por casualidad, ustedes son la inversa de los pecados capitales, ustedes son los únicos capaces de acabar con Eso- tomo la mano de Bill- tú eres el optimismo, aquel valor que Eso odia, porque si tienes fe puedes mover montañas- se acercó a Bev- mi pelirroja, tu eres la valentía, capaz de soportar muchas cosas, siempre eres la primera en defenderte y defender a tus amigos- miro a Ben- mi inteligencia, el chico nuevo con las mejores calificaciones, astuto, proactivo y es justamente lo que Eso desea eliminar, si las personas piensan son capaces de no tenerle miedo- se acercó a Mike- pequeño, a pesar de los malos tratos, tú siempre ofreces una mano amiga para ayudar, tu eres la amabilidad hecha persona- le tocó el turno a Stan- mi niño miedoso, aún estas temblando, pero pese a ello estas aquí, con tus amigos, tu representas la lealtad- miro al de lentes-

R: si, lo sé, yo represento la belleza-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, no... tu siempre pones una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, aunque no siempre estés feliz; Richie tú eres la alegría, la risa, algo que transforma el miedo y la tristeza- miro a Eddie- y tú- lo invito a acercarse- el más fuerte de todos-el castaño accedió- tú eres el ser más puro que he visto, tu padre te envía un mensaje- se acercó a su oído-estoy orgulloso de ti, sigue cuidando de tu madre- los ojos de Eddie se llenaron de lágrimas, Maturín no había hablado con su voz, era la voz de su padre la que escucho- permítete arriesgarte, permítete vivir y siempre recuerda que tu madre te ama, solo que es algo complicada-acaricio su mejilla-tú eres mi espejo, el bien del mundo está sobre ti, eres la bondad, el miedo más grande de Eso-

R: puro y virgen- se acercó a abrazarlo por los hombros

E: cállate- hizo ademan de apartarlo

Los demás se acercaron y se unieron a ese abrazo, ellos eran la unión capaz de derrotar a Pennywise, ahora lo único que estaba en su cabeza era que nunca se debían separar, porque si falta uno de ellos, no lograrían nada.

-Eddie, al ser el más fuerte, necesito que me hagas un favor-

E: ¿Qué necesitas?-

-yo me quedare sin energía al traer de vuelta a todos los niños de aquí, tú debes traer a alguien en especial- señalo la prenda que traía Bill en sus manos- Georgie necesita tu ayuda-

Lb: ¿G-Georgie? ¿El vo-volverá?-

-tómenlo como una muestra de agradecimiento-

Bill le entrego el impermeable a Eddie y él se acercó a Maturín, ambos unieron sus manos- los deseos se vuelven realidad si tienes fe- el castaño asintió y cerro sus ojos junto a la mujer-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	5. V

Y ahí estaban, sucios y apestosos. Caminando con Georgie ya despierto y un ejército de niños a sus espaldas... y Bowers atrás de ellos junto a Hockstetter. Si, Maturín los había convencido de llevar a ese par junto a ellos.

Eso aprovecha que Henry siente miedo, no lo entienden ahora, pero manténgase pendiente de ellos. Protéjanlos o eso los usara en su contra y será peor.

R: ¿en serio alguien cree que fue buena idea traer a Bowers?-

H: ¿algún problema, marica?-

R: sí, quiero tirarme un gas, pero no quiero ser acusado de homicidio luego... aunque se disfrazaría con tu olor-

H: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- se acercó peligrosamente- me salvaron, pero no crean que no puedo partirles la cara- observo como el de lentes se colocó frente al más bajo del grupo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres que toque a tu noviecito?-

B: ni se te ocurra, Bo-Bowers-

H: ¿Qué di-di-dijiste Denbrought?-

Bv: deja de burlarte de él- apretó el fierro que traía en sus manos- antes te teníamos miedo porque eres un maldito agresor, pero no eres más que un niño asustadizo-

H: ¿tú qué sabes, zorra?-

Bn: no le hables así-

R: yo opino que le des con el fierro y lo devolvamos a las alcantarillas-

Stan fue el que por primera vez se dio el tiempo de mirar con detalle al enemigo de su club. Sus labios apretados, su mirada fiera, puños preparados para atacar, pero temblaba, y sus ojos se veían algo tristes, un detalle imperceptible para sus amigos, pero no para sus ojos.

S: estamos tratando de ayudarte, ¿puedes cooperar?- su tono serio llamo la atención- ¿crees que solo tú la estás pasando mal? Mírame, tengo toda la cara vendada porque un maldito monstruo me ataco-

H: no te metas-

S: intercedo porque molestas a mis amigos, podrías tener algo de gratitud al menos, podíamos dejarte morir en las alcantarillas y no lo hicimos-

H: ¿y qué? ¿Creen que tienen inmunidad desde ahora?-

R: ¿en serio tu padre se siente orgulloso de ti?-

Y ahí donde la mirada de Henry cambio, el grupo lo noto, una mirada apagada, con remordimiento. Por primera vez interfirió Patrick- déjenlo ahí, perdedores, y lárguense-

Bl: idiotas- miro a sus compañeros- Ben, Bev y Mike lle-lleven a los niños a sus casas, yo iré con Georgie y S-S-Stan, iras con Richie y Eddie, envíenme un mensaje cu-cuando estén en sus casas-

R: como digas, gran Bill, ustedes par de idiotas son libres de irse a la mierda-

E: ya para, Richie- le dio un puñetazo en el brazo

R: no me hizo ni cosquillas-

E: idiota- viro los ojos e intento darle un golpe más fuerte- iré solo con Stan, sabes que mi madre te odia-

R: una buena cogida la haría feliz-

Los brabucones no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo dicho por el de lentes, todos acataron lo que dijo Bill, claro que Richie acompaño a Eddie y Stan; Henry y Patrick siguieron el mismo camino. Aun mantenían su distancia, pero los dos últimos no podían ignorar la gracia que les provocaba ver a Richs molestar al más bajo. Henry observaba a Stan, se sintió como un libro abierto, esos ojos habían ingresado a sus pensamientos y por primera vez sintió que alguien lo comprendía, que había alguien con quien hablar.

H: oye, judío-

S: ¿Qué?-

H: tu número- Stan no entendió- ¿puedes dármelo?- todos lo miraron incrédulos

S: ¿para qué me envíes mensaje burlándote? No gracias-

H: estoy hablando en serio, dámelo- amenazo con su puño

S: ¡agh!, que importa- se acercó a él y extendió su mano- dame tu teléfono- Bowers accedió y él anoto el numero- si vas a llamar solo para molestar, te sugiero que no lo hagas, tal vez no te puedo bloquear en la vida real, pero en mi celuar, si puedo- el otro no dijo nada más, solo guardo su teléfono-

R: creo que quieren ver esto-

Afuera de la casa de Henry que era la más cercana había una gran cantidad de policías que al verlos apuntando con sus armas- Henry Bowers, se te acusa del homicidio de Butch Bowers- informo uno de ellos. Patrick y Richie se quedaron helados, pero fueron los otros dos que reaccionaron.

E: claro que no-

S: Henry nos ayudó a salir de las alcantarillas-

E: si, un maniaco nos llevó hasta ahí junto a los demás niños, los niños que habían desaparecido-

Policía: silencio, mocosos, eso niños están muertos-

S: pueden ir a ver a sus casas si desean, mis amigos los acompañaron-

E: Henry nos encontró porque siguió al maniaco que asesino a su padre-

Policía: ¿y donde esta es maniaco?-

S: en las alcantarillas, se escondió al ver que todos estábamos a salvo-

Policía: no tengo ganas de investigar, pero al ser un miembro de la policía el involucrado necesitare llevarme a Henry para poder hacerle unas preguntas-

P: Henry está en shock por lo sucedido, llévenme a mí también-

Policía: de acuerdo, ustedes tres váyanse a su casa-

Subieron a los mayores en las patrullas y decidieron seguir su camino, ellos no tenían ni idea que Henry había asesinado a su padre, claro que no fue Pennywise, ese bravucón siempre odio a su padre.

R: Lindo papelito el que armaron- comento con molestia

E: no olvides lo que dijo Maturín-

S: ¿en serio iremos con Richie hasta tu casa?-

E: no, él se ira antes de llegar-

R: ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?-

E: no necesitamos acordar nada, a mi mamá no le agradas y punto, al menos Stan al ser más educado puede simpatizar más con ella-

R: váyanse al demonio- se fue corriendo a su casa que estaba unas cuatro cuadras más adelante-

S: ¿tanto detesta que vaya contigo?-

E: ya sabes cómo es ese idiota, cree que soy uno de sus juguetes-

S: su favorito al parecer-

E: ¡oh, vamos! No empieces- le dio un codazo- además no es mi único amigo, tú y Bill también son mis mejores amigos-

S: lo sé, y... ¿Qué crees que invente, Bowers?-

E: espero que el maní que tiene por cerebro le sirva de algo-

S: yo también espero lo mismo-

E: ah, te quería preguntar algo- sintió su celular vibrar- ¿Si?-

-te veo en tu casa a las 7-

-jodete, Richs, ya te dije que no-

-no, te veo a las 7 porque invite a salir a tu madre-

-eres un idiota, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, deja de bromear con mi madre, ¿nunca te enseñaron lo que era el respeto?-

Stan solo se rio de las típicas peleas de esos dos, ¿Qué le iría a preguntar Eddie? Luego lo sabría, ahora tenía que llegar a su casa y quitar ese estúpido cuadro.

...

...

...

Continuara


	6. VI

\- Hola-

\- ¿qué quieres?-

\- pensé que tendrías curiosidad de saber que pasó en la estación de policía-

\- es raro escucharte hablar sin insultarme-

\- ...gracias-

\- ¿qué?-

\- gracias por lo que hicieron el otro día, me libre de un gran problema-

\- solo lo hicimos por Maturín, la recuerdas, ¿no?-

\- no del todo-

\- mmm... solo te diré que no me debes nada, lo hice por ella, no por ti-

\- igual te lo agradezco -

\- ¿es todo?-

\- no... ¿Cómo te va?-

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? No somos amigos-

\- solo es curiosidad, puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva-

\- ¿esto es en serio? Pretendes que hablemos como amigos, cuando me has golpeado, amenazado, burlado infinidad de veces-

-...-

\- te lo advertí, Bowers, si lo que quieres es molestarme, te bloqueare-

\- me gustaría verte así de valiente en persona-

\- eres un cobarde, solo porque tienes más altura y fuerza molestas a los demás-

\- no es mi culpa tener ventaja-

\- deberías usar esa "ventaja" para otras cosas, algo productivo al menos-

\- no es tu problema-

\- entonces no me llames-

\- solo quería agradecerte, dijiste que debía mostrar gratitud-

\- ¿y desde cuando me haces caso?-

\- eso es lo de menos, dije lo que tenía que decir, listo, adiós marica- corto

Stan solo volteo sus ojos, Bowers era un completo idiota, volvió a sonar su teléfono- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?-

\- coger con tu madre, pero con ese humor no creo que me dejes entrar-

\- Richs, lo siento, Bowers me estaba molestando-

\- oh, ¿quieres ir al parque?-

\- ¿no ibas donde Eddie?-

\- logre sacarlo de su casa, estoy llamando a Ben y Mike para que nos acompañen-

\- ¿y Bill?-

\- de seguro que anda besuqueándose con Bev-

\- si es lo más probable-

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?-

\- Claro-

\- genial, pasamos por ti en 15 minutos-

Stan colgó la llamada y se recostó en su cama, ya estaba cambiado así que descansaría hasta que el escandaloso de su amigo lo llamara. Mierda, si tenía curiosidad de saber que paso en la oficina de policía.

\- la curiosidad- se burló el mayor

\- mato al gato...espero que sea interesante-

\- lo suficiente para que los imbéciles de los policías me crean-

...

Ben y Eddie se sentaron en la banca a conversar sobre Historia, no era porque los exámenes eran en una semana, los dos eran apasionados de la cultura griega. Stan escuchaba y se permitía intervenir de vez en cuando. Mike y Richie fueron a comprar helados para el grupo. Richie le dio su helado a Eddie y sentó a su lado. No pudo evitar ver las piernas descubiertas de su mejor amigo, como agradecería a la morsa Kaspbrak por comprar esos shorts rojos. Siempre ha sabido admirar la belleza de Eddie, su piel suave y brillante, estatura pequeña que lo hacía ver adorable, una cara hermosa de ojos grandes y penetrantes; pero su vista pervertida se posó en los muslos de su compañero, gruesos, no exagerados, pero apetitosos a sus ojos. Carajo, fue lo pensó Richie, era peligroso estar cerca de un chico tan lindo que no podía tocar. Además, no solo era lindo por fuera, era inteligente y divertido, algo paranoico y enojón, ñe detalles. Lo escuchaba y miraba hipnotizado, era un placer escuchar su voz, era dulce.

E: se está derritiendo tu helado-

R: ...- salió de su trance y comió lo que quedaba de su cono

M: me gustaría ir a la escuela con ustedes-

R: estudiar en casa debe ser increíble, tu escoges cuando descansar-

M: pero estoy solo-

E: ¿Por qué no le pides a tu abuelo que te inscriba en la escuela?-

Bn: si, eres muy listo, necesitamos personas así en una escuela como la de Derry-

S: comparto la idea, sería estupendo ver a alguien más en la biblioteca-

R: nerds-

E: tú también lo eres, mira esas gafas-

R: ¡ey!, algún defecto debí tener-

S: ¡Ja!, la pregunta es si tienes alguna virtud-

R: ¡cállate, jabón!-

Lejos de ellos estaban Beverly y Billy compartiendo un momento a solas, estaban cerca de una laguna y disfrutaban de la sombra que producía un gran árbol sobre ellos.

\- todo fue tan raro-

\- todo-do-do fue mejor de lo que creí, mi hermano vo-vol-volvió-

\- tenías razón, no estaba muerto-

\- por fin está en casa-

\- pero los simios de Henry y Patrick también volvieron, al parecer tendremos que lidiar un tiempo más contra ellos-

\- es lo más proba-bable-

\- oye, Bill- poso su mano en la ajena

\- ¿s-si?-

\- gracias por salvarme- le dio un beso en la mejilla-

\- Bev-

\- ¿Si?-

\- me-me gustas- dijo sonrojado

\- tú también me gustas, Bill-

Sin pensarlo fueron uniendo sus rostros, un cálido beso fue lo que compartieron, inocente, sincero... sus corazones latían con fuerza y otros dos sintieron un profundo dolor, otros dos que estaban muy lejos de ellos.

...

\- Eddie, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

\- ¿Qué necesitas?-

\- tu opinión-

\- ¿sobre qué tema?-

\- si un chico le gustara otro chico, ¿estaría mal?-

Eddie lo miro confundido, ¿Por qué el chico que tanto hablaba de coger a todas las madres de Derry y si podían las hijas, ahora le preguntaba algo así? Pero la respuesta era simple.

-si ambos se quieren está bien, el amor no le hace daño a nadie-

Y si, Richie quedo aún más enamorado con esas palabras.

\- pero y si esa persona es tu mejor amigo, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?-

\- si sienten lo mismo, no importa-

\- Eddie, entonces, ¿si a mí me gustara un chico estaría mal?-

\- ya te dije que no-

\- y... ¿si fueras tú?-

\- tampoco me juzgarías, ¿verdad? Somos amigos-

\- sí, los mejores-

\- ¿y a que se debe esta conversación?-

\- a mí me gusta un chico-

Eddie callo un momento, Richs estaba sonrojado, no bromeaba al parecer y era lindo verlo así de nervioso.

\- eso es estupendo, ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo, ¿y quién es el desafortunado?-

\- jodete-

\- ja, ja, ja vamos dime-

\- es un chico de mi edad-

\- ¿lo conozco?-

\- si-

\- ¿Cómo es?-

\- perfecto-

\- te tiene flechado, ¿no?-

\- antes no entendía lo que sentía, pero él estuvo en peligro y yo solo quería salvarlo, sostenerlo-

\- ¿y lo hiciste?-

\- en parte-

\- ¿Richs?-

\- mmm-

\- deberías ser más como Beverly, ¿no crees?-

\- ¿Por qué cómo Beverly?-

\- deberías ser más valiente-

\- me gustaría serlo, pero primero quiero saber si a él le gustan los chicos-

\- si es mejor que te asegures, si se lo dices, tal vez se asuste y se aleje-

\- yo espero que no-

\- dale con todo, Richs, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechazan-

\- eso es lo peor-

\- ¡oh, vamos! Aun nos tienes a nosotros... a mí, yo siempre estoy para ti, aunque la mayoría de veces te comportes como un niño malcriado, sabes que estoy aquí-

\- como yo para ti-

Llegaron a la casa del menor, Eddie le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida, un abrazo protector, sabia de sobra que si Richs era gay, su padre seria su primer enemigo y luego los matones del pueblo- te enfrentaste a un payaso asesino, no tienes nada que temer-

\- gracias- lo estrecho en sus brazos- no sé cómo alguien como tu puede ser hijo de Úrsula-

\- y tenías que arruinarlo- se alejó- ya vete a casa, nos vemos luego-

\- lo siento, es inevitable-

Eddie solo sonrio antes de entrar a su casa y Richie se fue, un día más sin poder besar al chico que amaba y todo por ser cobarde.

...

CONTINUARA


	7. VII

Cinco de los perdedores estaban entrando a la escuela, les tocaban clases distintas, pero aun tenían el receso para juntarse. Todos acompañaron a Bev a su casillero para evitar que Greta la moleste, Bill se quedo con ella y los demás fueron a su casillero para tomar sus cosas. Compartieron un pequeño beso, y desde ahí el tartaja fue dueño de miradas llenas de envidia.

Stan fue a su casillero junto a Ben, unos cuatro casilleros a la derecha estaban Richie y Eddie. Alguien se posiciono en el casillero de al lado, sabia quien era y no quería mirar.

H: hola-

S: hola- tomo rápido sus libros y se disponía a irse-adiós-

H: ¡oye! - lo tomo del brazo- necesito que me ayudes con algo-

S: ¿con que? –

H: a estudiar-

Stan se aguanto la risa solo porque dolería la paliza de Bowers, paso saliva y solo asintió.

H: te veo en la biblioteca después de clases-

S: ok, esto es nuevo, un simio en la biblioteca- pensó- claro-

H: adiós- se fue junto a su pandilla

B: es la primera vez que veo hablar tan civilizadamente a Henry Bowers-

S: parece irreal-

B: se hace tarde, vamos-

S: ¿y Richie? ¿Eddie? -

B: se fueron hace un minuto, tienen una clase en un salón algo lejos-

S: oh, bueno, vámonos-

\---Con Richie y Eddie---

E: ¿lo viste no? -

R: ¿Qué? -

E: te vi, Richs, tenías cara de enamorado-

R: claro que no-

E: apuesto que estaba a mis espaldas-

R: apuesta el trasero de tu madre si quieres-

E: idiota, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es? -

R: te conozco, lo buscaras, se harán amigos y luego le hablaras de mí, y todos jodidos-

E: ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? -

R: mi intuición, señorrrr-

E: que pésima imitación-

R: te encanta, bebe-

E: deja de hacer eso, tu amorcito se pondrá celoso-

R: tú eres mi amorcito-

E: ja, ja, basta- sin querer sus libros se cayeron- ves, ahora recógelos-

R: como ordene, su majestad- se agacho recoger los libros- espera, ¿y yo porque te hago caso? -

E: la costumbre-

X: ten- una mano le extendió el libro de Historia- ¿No quieres ayuda? -

R: tuya no- se colocó frente a Eddie-

X: largo cuatro ojos- lo aparto con un brazo- ¿no quieres que te ayude con eso? -

E: no- dijo con miedo

X: no tengas miedo, no puedo molestarte, salvaste a Henry-

E: ustedes fueron los que le mintieron a la policía, yo no hice nada-

X: gracias, en serio-

E: de nada- tomo su libro- me voy- se acerco a Richie y se fueron a su salón

...

R: ¿Qué te traes con Hockstetter? -

E: nada-

R: no parece-

Eddie no dijo más, era raro ver a un Patrick amable, si había ayudado a que Henry no se metiera en problemas, pero solo mintió a la policía. ¡oh, dios! Mintió a la policía. Dejo caer su cabeza en el pupitre.

R: y después yo soy el rarito-

E: cállate-

R: ¿dime que te traes con Hockstetter? -

E: nada-

R: ¿ahora tendremos secretos? -

E: tú no quieres decirme quien te gusta-

R: no es importante-

E: ¿en serio? El gran bocazas Tozier está enamorado, eso sí que es importante-

R: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿celos? -

E: ¡ja!, el celoso es otro creo-

R: sabes que déjalo ahí, no me importa-

E: ¿seguro? -

R: si, mejor hablemos de la madre de Bill-

Bl: a mi madre no la metas en tus cosas- dijo el recién llegado

R: tarde Billy, ¿un poco de diversión en el baño? -

Bill solo sonrió ante esa pregunta.

\---En otro salón---

Stan se sentó junto a Bev, la chica le miro con un brillo especial- todo bien con Bill, ¿eh? -

-todo perfecto, ¿quieres venir más tarde a pasear? -

-no puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

\- ¿algún examen? -

-Henry me pidió, no, corrección, me obligo a ayudarlo con un tema-

\- ¿Bowers? -

-si-

-qué raro-

-tu tienes tus cosas, yo las mías-

Bev se rio ante el comentario, pero aún le seguía pareciendo sumamente extraño que Bowers obligara a Stan a acompañarlo, casi tan extraño como que Patrick ayudara a Eddie en el pasillo. Stan no le diría nada, pero tal vez podría preguntarle a Eddie.

...

\---Acabaron las clases---

Bill fue a buscar a Bev a su salón junto a sus amigos- ¿entonces nos vamos? -

S: no cuenten conmigo-

Bl: ¿Por qué? -

H: tiene que ir conmigo- apareció a su espalda y lo tomo del hombro-

Bill lo miro molesto, si, Bowers podría ser más grande, pero si se trata de sus amigos sería el primero en defenderlos.

S: Bill no te preocupes, estaré en la biblioteca-

R: primero Hockstetter y ahora tú, creía que al menos por salvarlos dejarían de joder-

H: no tienten su suerte, el y el enano son los únicos a quien en serio debo agradecerles-

Richie se volteo a ver a Eddie- ¡y ahora también Bowers! -

E: beep beep, Richie-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer y espero terminar el capitulo VIII para hoy.


	8. VIII

\- ¿puedes prestar atención? -

\- te estoy escuchando-

\- ¿Qué dije? -

\- que los jugos gástricos del estómago tienen un pH de 1,6 a 1,8-

\- muy bien, ¿Qué es el timol? -

\- es parte del orégano mmm-

-se usa para la desinfección dérmica y contraatacar infecciones por hongos, ¿la mioglobina? -

\- eso sí lo sé, es que hace que la carne sea roja-

\- sí, ¿la miristicina?-

\- es como una droga, te puede causar alucinaciones-

\- cerca, ¿qué relación tiene el gerianol y las abejas? -

\- lo utilizan para marcar cuales son las flores con néctar-

\- ¿en qué flores se encuentran? -

\- rosas y más en geranios-

\- mi flor favorita, perfecto, creo que con eso terminamos-

\- nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, ¿te llevo a tu casa? -

\- ¿tienes auto? -

\- el auto de mi padre-

\- ah, claro-aún era incomodo pensar que Bowers había matado a su padre- ahora que estas solo, ¿Cómo te va? -

\- bien, mi padre nunca estaba en casa, así que no hay mucha diferencia-

\- ¿no te pusieron algún tutor? -

\- mi madre se hará cargo de mí, solo espera que termine mis estudios para mandarme un boleto de viaje-

\- ¿tenías mamá? -

\- si, como todos-

\- pensé que había muerto o desaparecido, no viene aquí-

\- mi padre la agredía, así que se fue, consiguió otra pareja y me envió con mi padre-

\- ¿y a donde iras? -

\- California-

\- oh, tienes mi número, así que envíame fotos de ahí-

\- ¿no piensas irte de Derry? -

\- por supuesto, pero a mi falta más años para acabar-

\- ¿y el resto? -

\- Mike quiere ir a Florida, los demás también se irán supongo-

\- pero algún día volverás a Derry ¿no? -

-creo que no, estamos planeando seguir en contacto y nos juntaremos en otro lugar, una vez que me vaya no pienso volver a este pueblo-

\- nadie quiero volver aquí-

\- ¿Por qué será? - pregunto irónico

Ambos se miraron y rieron, era obvio que nadie quería vivir en el mismo lugar que un payaso asesino.

-vámonos de una vez-

\- de acuerdo-

Stanley se sentía cómodo, este no era el Henry que conocían, tal vez si sabía lo que era la gratitud.

...

\---Con el resto de los perdedores---

Richie había decidido no dirigirle la palabra a Eddie hasta que le diga qué relación tenía con Patrick. Ben miraba con tristeza las muestras de afecto entre Bev y Bill, Mike conversaba con Eddie, este último era igual de orgulloso que su mejor amigo, sino le quería hablar pues bien no hablarían.

Bl: ¿quieren ir a ver una película? -

Mk: claro-

R: yo voy- su celular sonó- hola, cielo- Eddie volteo a verlo- estamos en el parque, ¿no quieres ir al cine? -

E: ¿Quién es? -

Richie lo ignoro, ley del hielo era ley del hielo- ven, me haces falta-

Bv: 5 dólares a que es Stan-

Mk: 10 a que no está hablando con nadie y quiere molestar a Eddie

R: ¿Qué? ¿Bowers? ¿ese Bowers? -

Bill solo puso mala cara, pero un beso en el mentón por parte de Bev le quito toda la amargura.

R: ¿Dónde te recojo? Y me refiero a encontrarnos no a lo que estás pensando-

Eddie volteo los ojos, si se trata de Richie era muy curioso.

R: ok, llego en 5 minutos-

Bl: creo que gana, Beverly-

R: nos vemos ahí, cariño- se rio otra vez- los veo en el cine, voy a recoger a Stan- se paró y fue corriendo a traer a su amigo

Bv: págame- extendió su mano y Mike le dio el dinero- bueno, vamos y nos encontramos ahí-

E: yo me voy a mi casa-

Cuando Richie quería molestar a Eddie lo lograba, sabía que Stan seria lleno de halagos, bromas y demás cosas que él solo hacia con él.

Bl: sabes que lo hace por molestar-

E: no me interesa, además mi mamá me está mensajeando hace un rato, nos vemos mañana-

Los demás ya no lo detuvieron, no era buena idea de que Eddie se quede de mala gana, no tendría sentido que todos disfrutaran y su amigo no. Bill le daría un buen golpe a Richs cuando regresara, se había pasado esta vez. A su pequeño amigo no le gustaba que sus "juegos" con el de lentes lo haga con otro.

...

Richie llego a donde estaba Stan a unas cuadras del parque, no quería que Bowers lo deje con ellos, no era agradable verlo.

R: ¿ya se fue? -

S: hace unos segundos-

R: Eddie no me quiere decir que se traen con los matones esos-

S: tal vez si saben ser agradecidos-

R: ¡ja! No creo-

S: créeme Tozier-

R: lo que digas, orina-

S: y... ¿de que pelearon Eddie y tú? -

R: ¿Qué? -

S: siempre te pones empalagoso cuando quieres molestarlo-

R: me esta ocultando cosas y tú también-

S: no te oculto nada-

R: como sea, de seguro están comprando su silencio por el tema de la policía-

Stan se encogió de hombros y llegaron con los demás al cine, pero Eddie no estaba. Si tal vez se excedió un poquito, lo llamaría luego no era conveniente molestarlo ahora.

...

\- estúpido, Tozier-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - una voz grave se escuchó- alguien como tú a esta hora es carne fresca-

...

...

...

CONTINUARA


	9. IX

\---una semana después---

Bev recibió una llamada, una mujer era, su tía. Ya había llegado la hora, su padre murió y alguien debí hacerse cargo de ella.

-mañana iré por ti, ten lista tus cosas-

-pero...-

-Beverly, linda, no puedo mudarme allá y ya estuviste mucho tiempo sola; eres libre al fin-

-yo tengo un novio-

-eso es espléndido, viajaremos debes en cuando, no te angusties-

-nos vemos mañana, tía-

-cuídate, Bev-

Su corazón sintió un apretón, había tenido la mejor semana de toda su vida, Bill era todo un caballero con ella. Se sentía amada, libre, en paz; después de vivir tantos años bajo la custodia de su padre, creía que ese era su destino, el día que tuviera una pareja tendría que esperar que los golpes sean a diario y no podría argumentar nada. Pero Bill le enseño a amar bien, respeto y confianza, parecía un sueño, demasiado; en tan poco tiempo se podría acabar.

Cogió su teléfono...

-hola, nena-

-Bill, hola, ¿estas libre por la tarde? -

-claro, ¿quieres ir a un restaurant? -

-sí, suena estupendo-

-paso por ti a las 6, ponte linda, aunque no sé si puedas más-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, nos vemos luego-

-te-te quiero-

-yo más-

Ahora el teléfono seria su único nexo, el contacto físico sería casi imposible, pues su tía vivía lejos. Perdería a su chico, a sus amigos; al menos ya no tendría problemas con Gretta. Volvió a tomar su teléfono.

-hola-

-hola, ¿estas libre? -

-tenía planeado ir a los Barrens-

\- ¿ahora? -

-si-

-te sigo, necesito un consejo-

\- ¿y me llamas a mí? -

-oh vamos, eres directo y necesito eso-

-bien, te veo ahí-

-ok, adiós-

...

...

\---En la casa de Bowers---

-esto es grande-

\- ¿tú crees? -

-sí, aunque mi casa lo, es más-

-lamento molestarte un sábado-

-no importa, no tenía ningún plan y me la iba a pasar aburrido en casa-

\- ¿quieres algo de beber? -

-claro-

-ahora vengo-

Stan sonrió, era lindo ver que Henry se comportaba tan amable, puede que no se metiera con él en la escuela, pero seguía siendo un maldito matón. Lo llamo para pasar el rato en su casa, la verdad tenía planeado llamar a los chicos para salir, pero llevaban toda la semana juntos, necesitaban un respiro para hacer sus cosas privadas.

-ten- le ofreció un vaso con agua

-gracias-

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -

-podríamos ir al jardín a escuchar música, o ver alguna película-

-o simplemente hablar-

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar? -

-yo te he contado mucho de mí, me gustaría que me hablaras de ti-

\- ¿de mí? No tengo nada interesante-

-yo creo que si-

-qué te parece si primero vamos a comprar algunos snacks y bebidas, yo te invito y luego podemos empezar con una charla profunda sobre nosotros-

-acepto-

-entonces, vamos-

Bowers no puso en vano su mirada en Stan, el paso por lo mismo que él, lo sabía, pero no lo obligaría a contárselo. Stan se convertiría en su bastón, el necesitaba alguien como el a su lado. Además, que odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico era realmente lindo. Jodido marica, pensó para sus adentros. A veces uno se convierte en lo que jura destruir.

...

\---En la biblioteca de Derry---

-amas los libros, eso es un hecho-

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

-necesito liberar mi mente, tengo un pequeño problema-

-no eres de contar lo que sientes-

\- ¿me escucharas? -

-por supuesto, y apuesto que los chicos también, pero puedes empezar conmigo-

-creo que estoy dañado-

\- ¿en qué sentido? -

\- es complicado-

-Mike estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿Qué cosa no es complicada? -

-mi abuelo me pregunto, si tenía novia-

\- ¿y? -

-reflexione sobre ello y nunca he sentido esas mariposas en el estómago por ninguna chica-

\- ¿y por un chico? -

-tampoco-

-mmm, yo pienso que no estas dañado, solo que no ha llegado la persona ideal.

\- ¿tú crees? -

-sí, amigo-

\- ¿y a ti que te trae por aquí? -

-trato de escapar de la realidad-

\- ¿Por qué? La realidad es una mierda, pero siempre hay una buena razón-

-es una chica, una chica hermosa, pero ella está de maravilla en una relación-

-ya veo, eso es caótico- soltó una risa

-si ellos terminaran, no sabría si sentirme feliz o triste-

-pero si terminan es por algo, ¿no crees? -

-posiblemente, pero es complicado-

-Ben, siglo XXI todo es complicado-

-toche-

...

\---En el parque---

Eddie estaba sentado tomando un poco de aire fresco, fue una larga semana. En primer lugar, Belcho casi lo mata sino fuera porque Patrick apareció en el momento exacto. Sintió una gran adrenalina al correr, lo hizo tan rápido, el viento frio golpeaba su rostro y sintió una libertad inmensa de no depender de un puto inhalador lleno de placebos. Si, su asma era psicosomática, tal vez habría veces que su cerebro lo confundiera, pero se había prometido siempre ser más fuerte.

Lo peor fue cuando llego el lunes, Richie no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no le dirigía la palabra. Intento hablar con él y nada. Martes, igual, le envió un papel en donde le prometía contarle sobre Patrick y Bowers, solo recibió un mensaje por medio de Bill en donde decía que ya sabía. Miércoles y jueves estaba en pánico, si esa idiota sabia de eso se le podría escapar el cualquier momento. Finalmente, el viernes ya no podía más, ni siquiera quería ir a la escuela, Richie lo miraba como un enemigo. Otro detalle extraño fue el acercamiento de Patrick, lo ayudaba con sus libros y lo saludaba, nada de insultos. Eso fue lindo, pero Richs no quería hablarle, lo más seguro es que lo vea como un cómplice de un maldito asesino. Le dolía, era su mejor amigo

¿Llamarlo? Era una opción, pero tal vez no le responda. ¿Ir a su casa? Mmm, tal vez se podría escabullir. Si, iría a por él.

...

Nota: todos ocurre al mismo tiempo.

...

Eddie salió de su casa con la excusa de visitar a Bill- no regreses tarde-

-sí, mami-

...

\- ¿A dónde vas? -

-voy a los Barrens con Beverly-

\- ¿Marsh? - su madre lo miro dando a entender que no estaba muy de acuerdo

-déjalo mujer, al menos por hoy dejara de estar solo con chicos como un maldito marica, ve hijo-

-no sabes lo motivado que me siento-dijo irónico- te lo dejare claro desde ahora, Bev es novia de Bill y es una amiga, solo aclaro para que luego no anden jodiendo- dijo y se fue

...

Salieron de su casa y se encontraron a medio camino, Richie mantenía gestos neutrales, pero los ojos fijos en el menor. Eddie por su lado, lo analizo, tenía una mochila a sus espaldas, lo más seguro es que a la escuela no iba- ¿vas a los Barrens? -

-no te importa-

\- ¿puedes dejar eso? -

\- ¿dejar que? -

-de portarte así, como si no fuéramos amigos, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? -

-al parecer tienes nuevos amigos-

\- ¿nuevos amigos? -

-Hockstetter-

\- ¡ay, por Dios! ¿Estabas celoso? - volteo los ojos- y yo preocupándome en vano-

-oh, ¿en serio? Ni te interesa como me siento, jodete- siguió su camino

Eddie tomo su muñeca- no quise decir eso, pensé que pensabas algo peor de mí, pero estas celoso por tonterías-

-cuando uses la frase: "no quise decir eso", trata de tener sentido-

\- ¿Quién viene a pedir sentido o coherencia? -

-tu madre-

-idiota-

Eddie lo seguía mirando y el de lentes ya no pudo con esos ojitos marrones, se soltó de su agarre y fue el quien lo jalo. Lo abrazo, extrañaba tenerlo tan cerca, oler su cabello y tocar su cuerpo sigilosamente. No estaba celoso, ósea sí, pero no como su mejor amigo, sino como el chico que amaba.

\- te quiero-

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas dos palabras. Desearía que fuera en otro sentido, pero tenía que conformarse con ser el mejor amigo.

\- ¿con quién te encontraras en los Barrens? -

\- Bev-

\- ¿puedes cancelarla? Ya recuperé a mi idiota mejor amigo quiero pasar la tarde contigo-

\- pequeño caprichoso, vamos a la casa club, solo déjame llamarla-

\- de acuerdo-

Era su perdición, si Eddie le pedía saltar de un octavo piso lo haría. Esos ojos marrones, tan brillantes lo traían loco. Si tanto lo deseaba, ¿Por qué no atreverse?

\- Eddie-

\- ¿si? -

\- te amo-

\- cursi, ya estamos bien-

\- Edward, no lo digo en ese sentido, te amo-

\- ¿Richs?- se acercó más a él-

\- te amo, carajo, se supone que el tonto aquí soy yo, ¿Por qué no me entiendes?- lo tomo de la cintura-

\- vamos a la casa Club, es peligroso aquí, hablaremos allá-

El de lentes no sabía que sentir, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? Bueno, en 20 minutos estarían en la casa Club.

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Sigo viva xd.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome un beso para todos y espero les guste este capitulo.

Bye-Bye


	10. X

–te amo, carajo, se supone que el tonto aquí soy yo, ¿Por qué no me entiendes? –lo tomo de la cintura –

–vamos a la casa Club, es peligroso aquí, hablaremos allá –

El de lentes no sabía que sentir, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? Bueno, en 20 minutos estarían en la casa Club.

...

–Ese idiota siempre llega tarde – la pelirroja estaba sentada en los Barrens disfrutando del sol –tendré que llamarlo – saco su teléfono, al abrirlo vio que tenía un mensaje

Lo siento Dolly, no puedo acompañarte, tuve una situación que atender y no me refiero a una paja. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

–genial, ¿y ahora qué? –

Solo contemplo el cielo, ¿ya cuánto tiempo llevaba sola?, sinceramente la muerte de su padre fue un completo alivio, su cuerpo se lo agradecería, su mente también. Agradecía que la policía no hiciera más preguntas, ¿Qué podría responder? Mate a mi padre, definitivamente no. Miro el gran túnel de desagüe, no sabía si esa cosa en realidad desapareció, pero todo estaba en paz, ¿para qué indagar más allá?

–Beverly –

Volteo al escuchar que la llamaban, se podría decir que tuvo un mini infarto hasta que vio la bella carita del hermano de Bill.

–Hola, Georgie, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–vine a pasear, la ciudad es segura ahora –

– ¿quieres ir por un helado? –

–claro –

–vamos, te invito uno, me han dejado plantada en el rio de agua asquerosa –

– ¿a una chica tan linda? –

–coqueto –

Se sentía a gusto con ese pequeño, trasmitía luz; a pesar de tener una marca en el brazo debido a la fuerte mordida que le dio Eso, Maturín saco algunos malos recuerdos de su mente, pero mantuvo la existencia de Pennywise a pesar de las quejas de Bill. Era mejor que supiera cual era el mal de Derry si volviera en algún momento.

–Beverly, ¿tú vives sola? –

–Si –

– ¿Por qué?–

–pasaron cosas –

– ¿no quieres vivir en mi casa? no es bueno que una chica este sola, no es bueno que nadie este solo –

–yo ya no estaré sola, mi tía vendrá a llevarme a su casa –

– ¿ya no vivirás aquí? ¿Que pasara con mi hermano? –

–seguiremos siendo novios y vendré de visita –

– ¿esta triste? –

–si –

–te vamos a extrañar, Bev –

–y yo a ustedes, este pueblo es una mierda, pero... –

– ¡señorita! – la interrumpió

–lo siento, Ja, Ja, este pueblo es un espanto, pero ustedes hacen que todo sea mejor –

–Stan está preocupado y creo que estará más preocupado ahora –

– ¿Por qué? –

–él no quiere que se separen –

–no te preocupes, nosotros iremos a universidades cercanas para poder vivir en la misma ciudad, si es posible iremos a la misma –

–yo también iré, ahora que estoy con mi hermano no me voy a separar nunca más de él –

–Ya somos dos –

Ambos sonrieron y fueron por sus helados, Bev veía con tristeza el pueblo, hasta los lugares más asquerosos. La botica de aquel viejo mañoso, el parque que siempre estaba lleno de niños y algunas porristas, las calles y su mirada se desvió por unos segundos a una alcantarilla.

...

...

...

\---En la casa Club---

Eran exactamente las 5 PM, el cielo empezaba a tomar un color anaranjado e incluso se dibujaban líneas color violeta. Un cielo hermoso que se veía desde la puerta abierta de la Casa Club. Llegaron y se sentaron frente a frente. Claro que Eddie primero limpio todo el piso, acomodó unos cartones y puso la manta que había guardado en una bolsa en los estantes que Ben había construido. Por primera vez Richie se había mantenido en total silencio, ningún comentario estúpido, nada. Estaba mirando atento como Eddie limpiaba y ahora que se estaban mirando frente a frente se mantenía callado esperando que el otro hable. Y el pequeño esperaba que el otro de alguna señal para empezar a hablar.

– ¿Richs? –

–aquí –

–eso es obvio, ¿no vas a decir nada? –

–por mí me puedo quedar mirándote todo la tarde –

–no vinimos aquí para eso –

–bien, yo empiezo... pero prométeme que me escucharas hasta que termine –

–si empiezas con alguna estupidez te interrumpiré –

–entonces no diré ni dos palabras –

–de acuerdo, te dejo hablar, haz lo que siempre haces –

–yo... te amo, desde hace mucho no sé cómo ni cuándo solo sé que en algún momento ya no te veía como un amigo, eres algo más que eso, me gusta tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu madre –

–Richs – gruño

–sin interrupciones... tus ojos son lo que más me gusta de ti, si me pidieras tirarme de un puente lo hago por esos ojitos, eres lindo, me gusta que seas pequeño, eres inteligente, yo siempre digo que no hay nadie más guapo que yo, pero tú me sobrepasas y por mucho –Eddie lo escuchaba atento y con un notorio sonrojo –yo solo quiero pedirte una oportunidad, ya sé que soy un idiota y a veces hablo de más o hago bromas tontas, pero solo trato de hacerte reír porque no sé si brilla más tu sonrisa o el sol, no solo me encantas por fuera, tú eres perfecto a pesar de tu obsesión con la limpieza y tu miedo a las enfermedades; esos detalles te hacen ser tú y te amo tal y como eres –las miradas no se despegaban ni por un segundo –solo quiero que me permitas enamorarte, quiero que seas mi novio y en un futuro mi esposo, piénsalo Eddie tendrías al hombre más sexy contigo o mejor dicho a tus pies, además ahora no te puedo prometer nada más que amor, pero iremos a la Universidad y luego a trabajar y te daré todo lo que desees con tal de que estés a mi lado por la eternidad; Eddie tu y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta – se acercó un poco al contrario–

–sabes que es peligrosa una relación aquí, en Derry –

–me importa una mierda, tal vez me veo algo débil ahora, pero por ti me vuelvo Hércules, además a quién le importa lo que piense este pueblo lleno de gente estúpida es el puto siglo 21 ósea chaval –empezó con una de sus imitaciones –aquí todos son unos gilipollas si a mí me gustan los chicos que ostias le interesa a ellos– recibió un golpe en el hombre de Eddie –soy antisistema, nene, y espero que tú también seas así –

–yo... necesito mi inhalador – sacó rápidamente ese aparato de su cangurera e inhalo –Richie, yo..., yo también siento algo por ti, algo más que un cariño como amigo – al de lentes le brillaron los ojos –yo sé que me enamoré de ti cuando me salvaste de morir de un ataque de asma hace mucho, en ese momento solo podía pensar en ti y en dolor que sentía de pensar que tal vez sería la última vez que nos veríamos, que habláramos, yo también te amo... pero...–

–ni peros ni peras –

–Richs sabes que es peligroso, Derry esta como atascado hace treinta años, hay muchos homofóbicos y la mayoría es peligroso –

–Yo te protegeré, mi padre me inscribió en un club de formación militar y bueno estoy pensando ir para volverme más fuerte y defenderte –lo tomo de las manos –yo te juro que todo estará bien, tú solo debes amarme y siempre confiar en mi –Richs se acercó bastante hasta quedar prácticamente pegados –te amo, acéptame por favor –

–No has hecho la pregunta correcta – le sonrió

–Eddie Kaspbrak, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en el dueño de mis quincenas? –

–sigue de tonto y te rechazó –

–ya va en serio... Eddie Kaspbrak, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi novio? –

–Sí – Eddie tomo la iniciativa y unió sus labios

Fue mágico, un beso tan añorado, suave e inocente que por Richie se volvió más intenso, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Eddie tomándolo con propiedad. Richie se acomodaba para estar más cerca, el castaño se sujetó con nerviosismo del cuello de su ahora novio. Tuvieron que separarse porque sería sumamente incomodo respirar mientras te estas besando

–pareces un koala sujetándote así –

–tú eras el que me estaba apretando cada vez más, no puedo creer que te acabo de besar –

–fue mágico, ¿no? –

–no me refiero a eso, tendré que ir al dentista mañana mismo –

Richie volvió a besarlo –reserva como para un mes, no pienso dejar de besarte –

–No te he pedido que lo hagas –su cara se puso sumamente roja al sentir algo debajo de él, específicamente la entrepierna de Richie –creo que no estamos en la mejor posición –

–Yo estoy muy a gusto – lo pego mucho mas

–pervertido –

–como le gustan a tu madre –

–respeta a mi madre, imbécil –

–a mi suegra querrás decir, ¿tendré que darle un beso de despedida también? –

–en tus sueños, y no le diremos nada de nosotros –

– ¿Qué? Pero yo quería ponerte un letrero que diga propiedad de Richie Tozier –

–No seas tonto, nos mataran si se enteran –El de lentes bajo la mirada – ¡oye, no te pongas así! Mírame, no pienses que me das vergüenza, simplemente que el pueblo es tan pequeño como la mente de los que viven aquí, no significa que tú y yo no podamos tener momentos como estos, solo que a solas –

–no me quieres –hizo un puchero

El castaño volvió a unir sus labios – acabo de besarte, una gran cantidad de gérmenes habitan en la boca y a pesar de ello, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez, te amo Richie, desde hace mucho, y mi corazón late con fuerza de saber que me amas, pensé que eras hetero y me conforme con ser tu amigo, tu mejor amigo... yo también quisiera ir de la mano contigo, besarte y decir lo orgulloso que estoy de que seas mi novio, a pesar de ser un tarado –

– ¿no le podemos decir a los chicos? –

–Tal vez, no quisiera que se sientan incomodos con nosotros –

–de seguro que no, nos hemos visto en ropa interior –

–y a ti hacer estupideces –

–y a ti temerle a una pequeña pulga –

–eso si es serio, podría dejar huevos en mí y me puede dar alguna enfermedad grave –

–ñoño –

–idiota –

–tu idiota –

–mi idiota –

Todo iba tan bien, todo se veía color de rosas y esperamos siga así; solo faltaban dos años para ir a la universidad, estando ahí ya no tendrían que ocultarse, otras ciudades son más avanzadas y compresivas que el estúpido Derry.

–hablando de huevos, ¿Qué te parece si te meto los míos? –

–claro que no, ni un día y ya empiezas con tus porquerías –

–no sabes cuantas ganas te tengo, la mayoría de veces digo estupideces, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo –

– ¿Qué clase de Richs cursi eres? –

–tengo muchas personalidades, señorrr, usted elige cual le gusta más –

–Me gusta mi Richie, mi tonto y lindo Richie Tozier – le dio un corto beso

– ¿así se siente la gloria? –

Ambos rieron y continuaron con su romántica tarde.

Si tienes miedo, inténtalo, si sale mal o bien, al menos sabes cuál fue el resultado y es mil veces mejor que quedarte en un ¿Qué hubiese pasado? Y dirán que lindo final feliz, pues no cariño, aun no acaba, aquel que en la oscuridad esta, algún día regresara.

...

...

...

–no canten victoria antes de tiempo, yo vuelvo cada 30 años, iré a por ustedes malditos perdedores – una risa macabra se escuchó salir de las alcantarillas que retumbo en todos los rincones de Derry

...

...

...

...

...

...

– ¿oíste eso? –

–pudo ser el viento –

–parecía una risa –

–Ignóralo –siguió besando su cuello –eres muy lindo –

–jamás pensé ¡ah! ...que un homofóbico como tu dijera eso– soltaba ligeros gemidos – ¿ahora te calientas con un hombre? –

–Solo contigo –mordió su hombro ganándose un gemido del contrario –me gustas –

Lo miro dudoso –tú también me gustas, creo...– susurro lo último

–te convenceré, lo juro –

–ya veremos, Bowers, ¡ah! –gimió al sentir que lamia su pecho –

Stan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿en que momento había acabado en la cama de Henry?, ¿en qué momento se había dejado tocar por él? ¿En qué momento sus piernas le fallaron y se dejó cargar por aquel matón? No sabía cuándo, pero todo empezó con un beso, rudo y apasionado, no se negó, es cierto; pero aun así se mantenía asustado.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación, su cuerpo ya estaba desnudo y el de Henry mantenía sus boxes puestos, podía ver un bulto bastante llamativo en este –abre las piernas –

–Henry– su cuerpo temblaba

–si no quieres, lo dejamos aquí –

– ¿en serio eres tú? –

–no quiero presionarte –

Stan tomo valor y lo beso, había empezado a sentir cariño hacia a él, además, ¿Quién demonios te dice que no quiere presionarte cuando te tiene en tu cama desnudo? –solo recuerda que yo nunca he hecho algo así –

–estoy seguro que te encantara –

...

...

...

Continuara

Y aquí estoy reapareciendo después de mil años, no soy de dar excusas, pero no puedo creer la cantidad de tareas que me dejan y encima en semana de exámenes, pero volví y con un capitulo largo. Espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.

Hay algo que quería comentar, he visto que actualmente hay escritoras que condicionan su historia a la cantidad de estrellitas que reciben por capitulo, entiendo que es una motivación y yo también me emociono cuando alguien vota o comenta, o simplemente lee porque algo los atrajo de mi historia. Siento que esta mal condicionar la continuidad de una historia por votos y no soy participe, yo terminare mi historia y continuare con otra así lo lea una persona, con eso me basta y siempre estaré muy agradecida con ustedes por leerme. Solo quería comentar porque es un tema que me venia rondando hace una semana y me gusta expresar mis sentimientos. Gracias :)

Un abrazo y a cuidarse. 

Bye-Bye


	11. XI

Advertencia: sexo gay

No es el mejor, pero es trabajo honesto.

Derry estaba lloviendo ese día, la chica más bella se iba, rumbo a una mejor ciudad. Cuando se lo comento a su novio soltó algunas lágrimas, pero como siempre él la apoyo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, porque para eso tienen un celular, una relación a distancia no es fácil pero lo intentaran. Todos fueron a despedirla, incluso el pequeño Georgie. Richie y Eddie juntaban sus meñiques discretamente, pero nada pasaba desapercibido para la pelirroja, quien miraba con alegría a sus amigos, el sonrojo del menor y la gran sonrisa del de lentes. Otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido fue un chupetón en el cuello de Stanley, el cuello de su camisa lo tapaba por los lados, pero era tan grande que se podía ver. Ben tenía una cajita guardada a sus espaldas, se la entrego y le pidió que la abra cuando los extrañe. Todos la abrazaron al momento de despedirse y claro Richie hizo una escena aferrándose a su pierna en un intento de convencerla que se quedara, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

– ¿Quién será mi compañera ahora? –

–podemos hacer video llamada –

–claro, es de lo más normal fumar frente a tu celular –

–oh, vamos, pronto estaremos todos juntos –

–es una promesa –

–Tengo algo para ti – le entrego una cajita– es solo una pulsera para ocultar tu tatuaje –

–eso fue una locura –

– ¿preferías una orgia? –

–cállate, imbécil –

Así es, decidieron hacerse un tatuaje ante la noticia de Beverly, la muñeca de todos, para ser exactos la derecha llevaba la palabra "LOSER" porque una vez eres un perdedor, serás siempre un perdedor. En el caso de Richie y Eddie la S era tapada por una V, tal como se veía en el yeso que Eddie uso durante la batalla con Pennywise. Claro que la mamá de Eddie no sabía nada de eso, le daría un infarto si lo descubre, así que se puso una venda indicándole a su madre que era para evitar cualquier cortada letal en una zona sensible como esa.

¿Qué les espera? Nadie lo sabe...

Todos se fueron en sus bicis luego de despedir a Bev, la vieron alejarse en el auto de su tía. Stan recibió una llamada y tuvo que separarse del grupo.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Bill

–tengo que encontrarme con alguien –

–Henry Bowers querrás decir –

–silencio, Richie –

–pídele a un pez que deje de nadar –

– ¿tan necesarias son las asesorías? –

–son temas personales, Bill, nos vemos luego –

Bill siguió su camino junto a Georgie, Mike también se fue a su casa porque ya había tardado demasiado, Ben hubiera acompañado a sus amigos pero se sentía de mal tercio así que prefirió ir a su casa. Richie miro a Eddie cuando estaban solos, y su bici se tropezó con una piedra en la calle.

–esto se veía más romántico en mi mente –

–Tú lo dijiste en tu mente – se paró a su lado

–necesito una enfermera –

–ven párate no es un golpe tan fuerte – lo tomo del brazo para que se levantara y vio un gran raspón en la pierna de su novio

–Demonios – lo volvió a sentar –no te muevas, creo que tengo lo necesario en mi cangurera –

Eddie empezó a curar la herida de el de lentes, era lindo verlo preocupado por él y tan dedicado a su labor. Sin duda sería un gran médico, y él un comediante; polos opuestos pero que combinan muy bien.

–sabes –

– ¿Qué? –

–te amo –

–yo igual –

–prométeme que esto será para siempre –

–te lo prometo –

–y que me vas a curar cuando me lastime –

–lo prometo –

–y que me vas a amar siempre –

–a pesar de lo idiota que eres, lo prometo –

–y que me dejaras acostarme con tu madre –

–solo si me dejas embarazar a tu hermana –

–primero te embarazo yo –

–ya déjate de estupideces –

Cada uno fue a su casa llevando consigo esa promesa, apenas tenían 14 años... un amor joven.

>>>>>> dos años después <<<<<<

El tiempo pasa increíblemente rápido, ¿no lo crees? Nuestra hermosa pareja hace mucho decidió confesarle a sus mejores amigos que tenían una relación, claro que se alegraron por la noticia en especial Stanley que sabía desde hace mucho lo que Richie sentía por Eddie. Henry y Patrick se lograron integrar a ellos, cada uno en su zona pero convivían de manera pacífica. Como prometió Richie fue al campamento militar y comparado con aquel chico delgado había cambiado bastante, nada exagerado, con cuerpo formado por los constantes entrenamientos y un altura considerable, Bill y Stan le siguieron los pasos pero no eran tan atléticos, Ben había perdido peso, no todo, pero si gran parte, Mike entro a la escuela y era el más alto, se veía completamente intimidante pero su alegre personalidad iba en contra, Beverly iba de vez en cuando y era sumamente hermosa, una bella jovencita de 17 años y Eddie, pues seguía siendo el más pequeño, pero no se quedó enclenque, era el cuerpo de un típico adolescente, delgado y ejercitado lo suficiente para mantener una buena salud, y que decir de su rostro, ojos marrones brillantes y grandes era lo que más resaltaba. El club de los perdedores había crecido pero se mantenían juntos.

E: ¿vas a seguir con tu berrinche? –

R: ... –

E: perfecto, jodete –

Bv: ¿Ahora qué pasó? –

R: mi lindo novio me engaña –

E: mi novio es un exagerado y melodramático –

S: ¿cómo yo no tengo tantos problemas con Bowers? –

Bn: porque si alguien se te acerca, está muerto –

Stanley decidió darse una oportunidad con Henry, había cambiado mucho, tanto física como mentalmente. Tenía un futuro prometedor y seguir esperando a su crush ya era ridículo, estaba justo al frente besando la frente de su novia, quien era su mejor amiga. Henry era un buen novio y un buen amante no perdía nada.

Bv: cuénteme, ¿qué pasó? –

R: me levanté temprano para pasar por Eds, llegamos a la escuela, todo bien, una mamada en el baño y a clases –

E: déjate de tonterías, eso es asqueroso, el baño tiene miles de gérmenes–

R: entonces antes de irnos, alguien se acercó a mi novio, le dijo algo al oído y se lo llevo a no sé dónde –dijo indignado – luego regresa y viene el idiota de Patrick a sus espaldas mirándole el trasero –

St: eso es mentira –

R: no interrumpas, volvimos a clases y resulta que a la salida con toda la confianza del mundo toma la mano de Eddie y se lo llevó a las espaldas de la escuela, obviamente los seguí y ¿con qué me encuentro? Con los dos abrazados como los mejores amigos del mundo –

Bv: ok, ahora la versión de Eddie –todos sabían de sobra que su amigo era algo exagerado y bastante celoso

E: Patrick me pregunto si podíamos hablar a solas, claramente me susurró porque si este idiota escuchaba nos iba a seguir, me dijo que se iría de la ciudad para prepararse para la Universidad y me agradecía por apoyarlo en algunas materias, a la salida simplemente era un abrazo de despedida y agradecimiento –

R: sí, claro, ese imbécil tiene otras intenciones –

Bl: pero Eddie no le hará caso, él está contigo –

Bv: no seas tan inseguro –

R: ¿ya vieron a mi novio? Es la cosita más hermosa de la galaxia, ¿cómo mierda no voy a ser inseguro? – Puso una mano al lado de su cara para "susurrar" a sus amigos menos a su novio –él no sabe que puede encontrar a alguien mejor –

E: no hay nadie mejor que tú, ya te lo dije mil veces –

R: eso dices ahora –

Mk: las parejas son complicadas –

Bn: yo pienso que es lindo, tener a alguien especial y quererlo con sus defectos y tratar de mejorar juntos –

Bl: el amor es magia –dijo dándole un beso a su novio – ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por Patrick, es hetero? –

R: Eddie tiene como un rayo homosexualizador –

St: ¿cómo dices tantas tonterías? –

R: nací con un don –

Siguieron platicando en el parque, hoy era la última visita del año de Bev, dos años más y adiós escuela, hola universidad. Un par de horas y todos fueron a despedirla, como siempre había uno que otro regalo y el abrazo cariñoso de Ben y Bill, la competencia seguía uno llevaba la delantera pero el otro nunca se rendía. Cada uno fue a su casa, excepto la parejita que fue por un callejón para permitirse tomar sus manos.

–Eddie, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –

–15 de diciembre, dos años desde que me pediste ser tu novio –

–y coincidentemente el día que nos conocimos de niños –

– ¿y mi regalo? –

–en mi pantalón –

–hablo en serio –

–pero es verdad, aquí en mi bolsillo tengo tu regalo –le entregó una pequeña cajita- es algo para los dos –Eddie tomó la cajita y la abrió –están hermosos –eran dos anillos, plateados –tienen nuestro iniciales –

–sí, y nuestra fecha, el que tiene una E es mío y el de R es tuyo, ¿te gustan? –

–Me encantan, gracias –aprovechó la oscuridad del callejón para besar al de lentes

Cada que podía Richie pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Eddie y este se colgaba de su cuello, lo pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, las hormonas a esta edad son demasiado alborotadas.

–Lo siento –dijo al separarse –a veces me emociono –

–Richie, yo también te tengo un regalo –

–me muero por saber cuál es –

–primero tienes que decirme si tus padres están en casa –

–están de viaje, pero eso ya te lo dije hace unos días –

–lo sé, quiero saber si adivinas –

–estoy pensando algo muy bueno, pero no quiero que te sientas presionado porque llevamos tiempo de novios y eso –

El más bajo jalo del cuello de la camisa a su novio y le susurró al oído –quiero que me hagas tuyo, Richie –

Richie tomo su mano y corriendo a su casa, entraron, dejaron sus cosas en el vestíbulo y subieron al cuarto del mayor, cerro con seguro y beso demandante a su pareja. Pasaba las manos por su espalda y bajo hasta su trasero dando un ligero apretón, en respuesta Eddie soltó un quejido. Algo torpe llegaron a la cama, Richs se sacó la chaqueta y luego el polo dejando su abdomen al descubierto, desabotono la camisa de Eddie, dejando su pecho desnudo. El mayor besaba su cuello y pellizcaba los pezones de su pareja, delineo una línea hasta su pecho para besar y morder las aureolas rosadas –eres tan perfecto –se entretuvo un rato con esa zona, mientras que Eddie gemía y algo crecía en su pantalón. Quito su cinturón y el de su novio para bajarle los shorts cortos que traía, el menor se avergonzó al estar semidesnudo frente a su novio.

–no es la primera vez que te veo en calzones –

–es diferente ahora –

–lo sé –

Siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde del bóxer, pasaba sus manos por las piernas de Eddie, adoraba esos muslos gruesos que lo enloquecían cada vez que lo veía en esos shorts rojos. Con timidez le quito la última prenda y se dio un momento de apreciar la belleza de su novio, notó su sonrojo que se trataba de disfrazar en su piel algo bronceada, la cual hacia un perfecto contraste con la piel lechosa de Richie. Eddie trato de dejar el nerviosismo de lado y termino de desabrochar los jeans del de lentes.

– ¿ansioso? –Eddie solo desvió su mirada –

–yo veo a otro ansioso –

Se terminó de sacar la ropa y ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos con sus rostros sonrojados, Richie estaba bastante seguro al comienzo, pero el hecho de estar desnudo frente al chico que amaba, hizo que temblara un poco. Se inclinó para besarlo y acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, besos en la frente, mentón, un chupetón al lado del cuello, otro beso en su hombro y un camino hasta llegar al miembro del menor, beso el glande y vio como las piernas de su novio temblaron un poco.

– ¿sabes que me gustaría? –

– ¿Qué? –

–Dejarte miles de marcas por todos lados, en la pierna –dio un mordisco en el muslo interior derecho –aquí –succiona la piel de su cintura–o quizás aquí –mordió su pezón–aunque, en esta zona todos lo verían –mordió en medio del cuello (1) y siguió llenando de besos todo a su alcance–

–déjame hacerlo también –

–tu madre se pondría celosa si me ve un chupetón –

–cierra la maldita boca –

Lo empujo un poco para estar sobre el –que sexy –lo molesto Richs, Eddie con timidez lo beso y descendió a su cuello, tratando de imitar a Richs ganándose un suspiro de su pareja. El de lentes apretó el trasero que rozaba su pene y acariciaba la zona que desvirgaría dentro de poco, Eddie gimió en su oído y eso solo hizo vibrar más su miembro –quiero hacerlo –el otro solo asintió y lo beso, Richs lo empujo y volvió a descender a las partes nobles de su novio. Acariciaba su pene, alzo las piernas del menor y lamio el esfínter haciendo gemir al castaño –no ah hagas eso mmm–

– ¿no te gusta? –

–es asqueroso–

–esa palabra no existe si se trata de ti –

Lamio sus dedos y empezó a preparar la entrada para lo que venía, él era igual de virgen que Eddie. Tenía mil sueños húmedos haciéndole el amor a su novio y ahora que se hacía realidad su corazón latía de alegría, Eddie era sumamente cuidadoso con su limpieza y la de su entorno, por lo que sabía que el sexo sería raro para él. Por eso tenía que enseñarle lo placentero de estar con tu pareja, desnudos, ansiosos y con la pasión desbordándose.

–voy a-a-a entrar – ¿tartamudeo? Sí, no quería dañarlo, nunca lo haría.

–que no se te ocurra alguna idiotez –

–ninguna –

Abrió un poco más sus piernas y coloco su pene en la entrada de su novio, entro de a poco – ¡ah! –paro al escuchar el quejido y se inclinó para besarlo y tratar de aliviar el dolor. Seguía entrando, el interior de Eddie era la gloria, cálido y apretado, a él le dolía un poco porque apretaba mucho debido a los nervios del castaño. Entrelazo sus manos y se permitió soltar un gemido al estar completamente dentro, el menor apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

¿Había sido muy rudo? ¿O muy malo?

El otro lo miro y se sujetó de su cuello–hazme tuyo Richs –susurró en su oído.

Richie se movía lento haciendo gemir a Eddie, acariciaba sus piernas, caderas, cintura, glúteos; besaba toda piel a su alcance y el otro acariciaba sus hombros, espalda y gemía en su oído. Fue subiendo la velocidad y los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, roncos y agudos. Era tal como había soñado y mejor, se sentía en la gloria, aumentaba el ritmo y llegaba hasta el fondo.

– ¡ah, Richs! ¡Ahí! – el punto dulce había sido alcanzado.

Lo pego al colchón – ¿te gusta ahí? –

–ah, sí, mmm ah –

–di que eres mío –

–soy tuyo –

–así me gusta, perra –

Esa forma tan sucia de hablar de Richie le gustaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus obscenidades. Lo abrazo más y arañaba su espalda – ¿está bueno, no? –Lo penetró con fuerza –eres todo mío, no sabes lo bien que se siente estar... Ah... dentro de ti –

– ¡ahm!... se siente agh muy bien –

–te amo –

–yo más –

El momento del clímax estaba por llegar, se movió mas rápido pero sin dejar de golpear el punto dulce del castaño. Eddie se aferraba a él, sentía como arañaba su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba, todo era tan excitante.

– ¡ah, Richs! –

Vio cómo su novio se arqueaba al llegar al orgasmo, su entrada se contrajo y eso fue suficiente para venirse dentro del menor.

– ¡Eddie! – un gemido ronco resonó en la habitación, el líquido caliente resbalo por la entrada del castaño.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, calmando sus respiraciones. Richie salió con cuidado y se acostó al lado de su novio, lo acerco a su pecho y beso su frente. Eddie seguía teniendo dificultades para respirar, así que en vez de darle su inhalador que estaba en su cangurera, lo beso, ayudándolo a respirar con calma. Cuando el menor se calmó siguió con el beso y se acercó aún más.

– ¿todo bien? –

–todo excelente –

– ¿te duele algo? –

–Solo un poco –

– ¿te gusto? –

–Si –le sonrio

–me alegra, no sabes cuantas pornos gay me tuve que ver para hacerlo bien –

– ¡qué asco! –

– ¿puedes decir eso, luego de tener sexo conmigo? –

– ¿sexo? –

–Luego de que hiciste el amor conmigo –

–así está mejor, idiota –

–te amo –

–yo te amo más –

Richs se paró a verificar el seguro de la puerta y a poner un mueble para que nadie entrara, dormiría con su novio sí o sí. Le ofreció tomarse una ducha antes y esa fue la primera vez que probó lo hábil que podía ser la boquita de su pequeño, lo hizo a pesar de que al comienzo le parecía antihigiénico. Además de que identifico mejor las zonas erógenas del castaño: orejas, cuello y esas bellas aureolas. Un poco de lenguaje sucio para encender más el ambiente, una ducha y a la cama. Eddie se quedó dormido primero y el otro se dio el tiempo de admirar la belleza que tenía en frente, Eddie era lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida y Richie era lo más preciado para Eddie.

Y aquí está el final feliz de la historia...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

>>>>> cuatro años después <<<<<

Los pasillos de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de los EEUU se encontraban vacíos, un chico salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la salida. Alguien lo esperaba, le pidió que lo acompañara a una entrevista de trabajo.

– ¿todo bien? –

–todo correcto, ¿nos vamos? –

–claro, sube –

Su anillo brillaba y levanto la manga de su camisa para ver aquel tatuaje que le traía tantos recuerdos, entre buenos y malos, pero en especial a aquella persona que tanto amaba...

...

...

...

–oye –

– ¿Qué? –

–si nuestros padres dijeron que no nos juntáramos con extraños, ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos? –

–como mierda ingresaste a esta universidad –

–Tenía mejores opciones, pero preferí estar con ustedes –

– ¿sigues con ese anillo? –

–pague mucho por él, no lo voy a tirar solo porque me recuerda a ese pedazo de mierda –

Se quedaron callados y siguieron fumando en el tejado de la facultad, muchas cosas habían cambiado y no sabían si era para mejor, solo cambios y ya. El celular del chico vibro.

–un mensaje de Millie, me tengo que ir –

–salúdame a esa zorra –

– ¿puedes intentar llevarte bien con ella? –

–no recuerdas todo el problema que me hizo –

–me besaste –

–estaba ebria –

–déjala, ella es así, no la culpo, ¿ya me viste? Guapo, alto, inteligente, talentoso, ¡soy la puta ostia! – sus imitaciones habían mejorado con el tiempo

–Eres un tonto, corre antes que empieza a molestar –

–nos vemos mañana –

–hasta mañana –

...

Dos cuerpos reposaban en la cama de una de las habitaciones de una torre de departamentos algo cerca de su Universidad, el sueño cumplido de uno al tener a su crush en la cama.

– ¿quieres comer algo? –

–primero una siesta y luego ya veremos –

– ¿ya te dije que eres la persona más hermosa? –

–muchas veces este año –

–descansa, mañana es Miércoles –

–clases todo el día –

...

...

...

–vaya mierda –

...

...

...

CONTINUARA

Por fin, luego de mil años lo logre. Acabe mi capitulo, a ver explico me demore por la mudanza y para poder proyectarme para los próximos capítulos. Todo lo que escribí hasta ahora me da pie a esta parte, mi propósito desde el comienzo, quería enfocar la historia de ellos de grandes o mejor dicho universitarios, ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta. Pero nunca me gusta hacer las cosas de una, así que todo esto fue como el prólogo de la historia. Nos leemos luego.

(1) Yo soy media tonta, así que quería poner manzana, por la manzana de Adán, pero sé que si lo ponía al momento de hacer mi revisión, iba a imaginar una manzana de verdad, pero alucinen que fue ahí el chupetón

Bye-Bye


	12. XII

Stan se despertó temprano, salió de su departamento para comprar unos panecillos para desayunar con su pareja, pero no contaba con que uno de sus mejores amigos lo estaba esperando en su sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Buenos días, corazón, yo también te extrañe –

-Richie, es miércoles –

-¿y? –

-si no me equivoco tienes clase en una hora y media, lo que significa que tu linda noviecita o saliente o lo que sea, está llegando en 10 minutos, no quiero problemas –

-Cálmate, la convencí de que soy heterosexual y además puedo estar con mis amigos –

-no parece entender –

-¿Por qué les cae tan mal? –

-es la ex bravucona, que haya cambiado un poco ahora que está saliendo contigo no significa que tengamos que considerarla una amiga –

-al menos podrían intentarlo –

-¿quieres dejar ese papel? –

-solo leía el periódico –

-no, idiota, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como su novio? –

-soy su novio –

-solo de título, Richs no debes fingir conmigo, yo sé que ella es... como decirlo –

-¿una pantalla? –

-exacto –

-me ayuda a olvidar y que mis padres no me estén jodiendo todo el puto día –

-¿olvidar? ¿A E... –

-NO LO MENCIONES –

-y despertamos a la bestia –

-ya te lo dije mil veces, no quiero oír ese nombre, no quiero –

-¿Qué ocurre? –Apareció Bill con su pijama – E-escuche un gri-grito –

-no es nada, yo ya me iba, nos vemos en la Universidad – tomó su mochila y al salir tiró la puerta, ese maldito nombre, después de tanto aún seguía en su mente, maldito tatuaje, maldito anillo... ¿Por qué no tirarlo? ¿Realmente era porque es muy caro? Acaricio su muñeca, sus amigos se lo dijeron, no se tenía que presionar, no era un amor cualquiera, era inocente y puro, su primer amor... aquel que lo destruyó.

-Buenos días, amor –

Y ahí estaba la pobre chica, bella pero jamás como él, inteligente pero no tanto como él; sus padres la adoraban como no lo hacían con él. Le dolía tenerla de incauta, fingiendo que la amaba cuando solo le tenía un cariño de amiga, le gustaba la idea de que ahora sea una nueva Millie, con metas y amable con todos. Sin embargo, solo era una pantalla porque no podía olvidarlo, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos grandes y brillantes, esa sonrisa juguetona, su cuerpo delgado y hermoso que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

-¿Nos vamos? Hoy tenemos clases temprano –

Solo asintió y la siguió hasta el elevador, subieron al auto y a la universidad, agradece que nadie se llamara como él, Millie lo hacía feliz en parte, pero no era amor, él lo dijo una vez, no amaría a nadie más como él, rompió su corazón y nadie podía arreglarlo, ni él quería arreglarlo.

-¿estás bien? –

-si –

-no me sonó muy convincente –

-estoy bien, Ele, solo estoy algo cansado –

-te vi salir del departamento de Uris, ¿tuviste problemas con él? –

-no es tu asunto –

-Entonces sí, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no? –

-sé que puedo, pero no quiero por ahora, avísame cuando venga el profesor, voy a descansar unos minutos –se recostó en su mesa

-de acuerdo –

Eso adoraba de su amigovia, no pasaba esa barrera que él había creado con el tiempo, no podía contarle sobre él, la conocía, se convertiría en el centro de sus problemas y no quería recordarlo más. Sintió como su novia lo llamó, justo antes de que el profesor entre.

-Buenos días, jóvenes, hoy nos acompaña unos estudiantes de Harvard y MIT, vienen con grandes noticias –

\- Un gusto con todos, mi nombre es Myra Wilson, estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Harvard –

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ben Hanscom, estudiante de arquitectura del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts –se escuchó un fuerte suspiro de la mayoría de chicas, era un chico bastante atractivo –

-tuvimos la gran idea de realizar unas olimpiadas entre universidades y Harvard será nuestro lugar de encuentro –

-las olimpiadas se dividen en dos competencias, de conocimiento y deportivas –

-por lo general el área deportiva está preseleccionada, pero no tenemos solo basket y fútbol –

-así que podrán participar en distintas áreas, en cuanto el área intelectual, daremos una oportunidad de que se preparen este mes, escogeremos a un total de 10 alumnos que serán los representantes de la Universidad –

-exacto, Ben, entonces los esperamos en Harvard, brindaremos alojamiento en la misma Universidad, alimentos, recreación, entre otros; además de que habrá un gran premio al primer lugar –

-eso es todo lo que venimos a compartir, muchas gracias por su atención –

Todos estaban emocionados por el evento, pero Richie se preguntaba ¿Quién era Ben? ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar? Ben... Ben...

-espero verte en las olimpiadas, Richie –dejó un folleto en su mesa

-¿Te conozco? –

-que rápido olvidas, viejo amigo, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar –

Y él se quedó con la duda y el otro con la boca cerrada, Myra lo miraba curiosa al caminar por los pasillos de regreso a su auto, tenían que volver rápido, muy rápido.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –

-nada, solo vi a unos amigos, espere que me reconozcan –

-bajaste de peso, ¿no? –

-mucho –

-puede ser que por eso no te reconocieron –

-tal vez –

Ben solo podía pensar en una chica, tan bella, hermosa, de rojos cabellos como el fuego, sabía que la vería en las Olimpiadas y eso lo tranquilizaba, podía darse un tiempo de conversar con ella y recitarle aquel poema para que por fin lo recuerde.

...

-ya regresamos –

-perfecto, a la hora exacta –

-tengo que irme a mi habitación, los veo luego chicos –les dio un beso a ambos, el menor fijó su mirada en ella y la vio irse

-¿Te has enamorado mi amigo? –

-sabes porque la miro así, estoy feliz por ella, supero todo el mal momento –

-yo creo que es mejor decir que lo olvido porque tú... –

-shhh, las paredes tienen oídos –

-lo olvidaba, ¿a que no adivinas a quien vio hoy? –

-¿miles de chicas? –

-a Bill, Stan, Mike, Bev y a Richie –

-¿Tozier? ¿Richie Tozier? –

-si, a todos nuestros amigos, no sabíamos de ellos, desde –

-desde lo que pasó, ¿Cómo están? –

-Bev está más hermosas, Bill y Stan, pues fue algo incómodo nuestro "reencuentro" –

-¿Por qué? –

-se estaban besando en el pasillo –

-así que los tortolitos terminaron –

-eso parece, Mike está muy alto y Richie, bueno esta igual, casi –

-¿Lo viste bien?¿Con su gran sonrisa y contando bromas estúpidas? –

-quisiera decírtelo para que dejes de atormentarte, pero sentí algo raro cuando lo vi –

-¿triste? –

-nostálgico –

-me gustaría verlo, pero es mejor mantenerme la margen –

-¿se va a volver costumbre ahora?¿simplemente, dejar ir y ya? –

-¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? Hice lo que hice por él, me sacrifique por él, no quiero que lo atormenten por un capricho –

-¿fue voluntario tu sacrificio? te escuchas como su padre –

-no fue voluntario y yo no hablo como ese hombre –

-¿no te gustaría aclararlo? Él puede olvidarlo y ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –

-ese idiota nunca escucha, me mandaría a la mierda apenas me viera –

-espera a las Olimpiadas entonces –

-¿sigo siendo uno de los secretarios? –

-sí, yo si participo, así que tendrás mucho contacto con él, ¿ya lo sientes? –

-¿Qué? –

-las maripositas en el estómago –

-¡por Dios! Que desagradable, si sientes algo así probablemente sean gusanos o alguna bacteria o indigestión estomacal –

-¿y amor? –

-eso se siente con el hipotálamo –

-¿Hipotálamo? Querrás decir con el corazón –

-yo estudio medicina, sé lo que digo –

-nerd –

-¿Quién habla? –

-ja, ja, ja, tengo que irme a MIT, me deben estar esperando –

-claro, estamos en comunicación –

-reza porque este mes se pase rápido –

-rezare a diario, cuídate –

-adiós, Eddie –

...

Por fin acabo este día, clases largas para ambos y coincidentemente ambos miraban el cielo nocturno, pensando ¿Qué era lo mejor? Pero al parecer el cielo era cómplice y aquella estrella que ambos miraban, brillaba con más intensidad que las otras.

...

...

...

CONTINUARÁ

...

...

...

FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA :)


	13. XIII

Texto así: Texto es pensamiento  
Así Texto es una frase fuera de lo redactado

\- ¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser tan lejos? –

-no te quejes, es una gran oportunidad ir a las Olimpiadas –

-no me jodas, son seis horas de vuelo, y estaremos con otros 200 alumnos sin contar a los equipos de Fútbol americano y Baloncesto de las cinco mejores universidades –

-no olvides al equipo de natación y Hockey de las tres mejores universidades –

-lo único bueno será la gran fiesta para los cinco finalistas –

-entre los cuales estaremos nosotros –

-eso dalo por hecho, judío de mierda –

-cállate, boca sucia –

…

-te ves muy guapo –

-todo es gracias a los uniformes que diseñaste –

-estos pantalones resaltan todo el cuerpo –

-están increíbles... mañana es el gran dia –

-¿a cargo de qué universidades estarás? –

-Stanford y Columbia –

-he oído que los chicos mas guapos son de ahí –

-podrás deslumbrarlos en la competencia de natación –

-Eddie, ¿Por qué me miras asi? –

-¿así como? –

-como si fuera una niña pequeña –hizo un puchero

-eres muy preciada para mí, Myra, solo eso –

-te quiero –

-yo más –

En la mente del castaño había recuerdos horribles que decidió quitarle a Myra, esto ocurrió hace mucho, dos años para ser exactos. Myra era una chica muy bella, su cuerpo no era lo que encajaba con el 90-60-90, pero a ella no le importaba, sus grandes caderas y piernas eran un gran atractivo visual. Disfrutaba de su vida sexual, pero siempre con cuidado, métodos anticonceptivos tanto para ella como para su pareja. No quería tener una relación seria a menos que encontrara al hombre de sus sueños. Sociable y popular, cierto día vio a un chico algo deprimido en la cafetería, preguntó quién era y supo que había ingresado hace poco. Le pareció lindo y no le gustaba el aura triste que lo rodeaba, se acercó a él y desde ahí fueron los mejores amigos. Todo iba bien, muchos rumoreaban que Myra había metido a su cama a Eddie, que se había convertido en su consentido, las ganas no le faltaban a la chica; pero supo la verdad de esa triste aura.

Tuve que renunciar a él, era lo mejor

Eso dolió, saber la realidad de esos ojos, un corazón roto por culpa de otros, la pregunta era ¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien como para hacer que te odie y estar bien con eso? Solo podía admirar y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara, ella ya estaba un año en harvard y le enseñaría todo lo que tenía su gran Universidad.

Pero… Hace dos años algo terrible pasó, un patán que Myra rechazó pronto tomaría venganza.

…

FLASH BACK

Myra caminaba a su casa, en esos días Eddie tenía que quedarse en el laboratoria hasta muy tarde y ella estaba agotada por toda las actividades de la mañana. Iba tranquila dos cuadras más y estaría en su casa, no se percató de las sombras que la seguían, no escuchó aquellas ramas quebrarse cuando fueron pisadas. Solo sintió cuando la empujaron dentro de su casa, cayó al piso y vio a su atacante. Trato de gritar, pero el malnacido era más rápido, cubrió su boca y la llevó a su habitación jalándola de los cabellos. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, vio como se quitaba el pasamontañas y efectivamente, era Josh, quien fue rechazado por ser un maldito machista.

-Voy a disfrutar esto nena, porque no intentas cooperar –

Luchó, pero no logró nada más que darle una buena patada en el abdomen, porque un puñete la dejó aturdida y solo intentó llevar su mente a otro lugar e ignorar todo lo que sucedía.

…

Eddie fue a su casa a verla, un día sin ir a la Universidad era preocupante. Contempló una escena espantosa, podía ver un líquido rojo seco sobre las sábanas, no pregunto que ocurrió sería estupido, llamó a las autoridades y para suerte de ellos luego de un largo mes encontraron al culpable, quien murió en un intento de fuga.

La tragedia llegó a oídos de algunos compañeros, unos trataban de apoyar a la joven y otras aprovecharon la situación para atormentar a quien envidiaban. Myra no le hacía daño a nadie, el castaño no entendía porque tenía que sufrir así, comenzó a subir de peso, estaba triste y asustada. Eddie jamás permitiría eso, no a ella, su luz; unas llamadas fueron necesarias para solucionar este problema.

…

END DEL FLASH BACK

Actualmente, Myra no recuerda nada de ello gracias a su mejor amigo, como dijo Maturín, había algo de ella en él.

…

\------Al dia siguiente------

Las banderas de las diferente universidades estaban posicionadas en forma circular, debajo de cada uno estaban los diez alumnos y en medio estaban los diferentes alumnos de Harvard, la secretaria general y el director.

-Bienvenidos a las Grandes Olimpiadas entre las mejores Universidades de EEUU – habló una chica que traía un buzo rojo y un polo deportivo color blanco

-o mejor dicho Olympics Gold Ribbon, una competencia entre las 20 mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, hemos seleccionado a 10 alumnos que representarán a sus casas de estudios en los juegos académicos y deportivos – hablo una chica más alta

-cada uno tendrá un asesor que los guiara durante todo el evento, son 10 en total y a cada uno le tocara estar a cargo de dos grupos –

-A continuación, la Secretaria Adisson Smith nombrará a los encargados de cada grupo –

-Buenas tardes, alumnos –una mujer de 32 años habló en el micrófono –no es coincidencia la posición en la que están, los alumnos a la derecha formarán parte del mismo grupo y tendrán un asesor que les dará un recorrido, los instalará y será su acompañante durante las olimpiadas –

Richie echó un ojo a los chicos que estaban a su lado, la Universidad Columbia, había uno que se le quedó mirando, pero luego quitó la mirada. Su novia estaba más que emocionada y sus amigos veían impaciente como los alumnos de Harvard se acercaban a sus grupos.

-Universidad Stanford y Universidad Columbia estarán a cargo de nuestro mejor alumno de la Facultad de Medicina, Edward Kaspbrak –

Richie inmediatamente volteo a ver al chico que se acercó a ellos, no podía ser cierto, de todos los alumnos, de los malditos 500 alumnos tenían que estar juntos –

-Hola, chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Edward Kaspbrak, pero pueden llamarme Eddie, será un placer guiarlos durante este gran evento –mostró una gran sonrisa- en unos minutos pasaremos a sus habitaciones y luego daremos un pequeño recorrido –

Algunas chicas miraban al chico con ojos coquetos, pero lo que logró agitar su corazón fue cruzar miradas con él, Eddie el chico que le robó el corazón. Esa mágica conexión estaba intacta, sentían los corazones latir con fuerza, parecía que escuchaban los pensamientos del otro y sus ojos no querían separarse.

-Disculpa –un joven interrumpió –

-si, dime –

-¿Cuándo empezaran los juegos? –

-hoy por la noche es la gran inauguración, una fiesta que no se pueden perder, así que mañana empezamos –

-¿Tú irás con nosotros? – pregunto un chico de cabello negro y con rulos más notorios, era parecido a Richie pero sin lentes, además que ¿eso fue un tono coqueto?

El castaño mordió su mejilla interna antes de responder –los llevaré, pero después cada uno puede tomar el camino que desee –bajo la mirada –les recuerdo que en sus habitaciones hay un polo con su nombre en la parte delantera y en toda la espalda está el escudo de su Universidad, soy malo para los nombre asi que agradecería los usen –

-podríamos preguntarnos si deseas –

-sería agradable hacerlo, pero les parece si esperamos a llegar a un lugar más cómodo –

Todos aceptaron la propuesta del castaño, tenía la mirada clavada de Tozier en él, así que optó por conversar con algunos conocidos de Columbia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Eddie? –

-espectacular, Patrick –

Los oídos de Richie escucharon ese nombre y sabía que no podía estar más jodido, como mierda no lo reconoció. Su vista regresó al castaño, se veía muy bien, tal vez sea el centro de su odio, pero tenía que admitir que era demasiado sexy –no has cambiado nada –

-¿dijiste algo, corazón? –

-claro que no –

El corazón de Eddie sintió una punzada al escuchar a la chica, pero ¿Qué esperaba? 

-Muy bien asesores, pueden empezar con su labor –

-De acuerdo nos vamos, síganme por favor –

-¡Edd! –una chica pelirroja gritó llamando la atención de todo el grupo

-Mariana, hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –

-Hola, te asignaron los dormitorios del lado Sur, ¿correcto? –

-si –

-perfecto a mi grupo también lo enviaron ahí, así que en vez de ir al primer y segundo piso, sube al tercero y cuarto, ese será el lugar en el que se instalarán –

-perfecto, gracias, bueno chicos compartiremos torre con Harvard y MIT –

…

El recorrido fue entretenido, primero pasaron a visitar sus habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas, algunos tomaron una ducha rápida y se colocaron las camisetas distintivas de su universidad. Eddie les dio un recorrido por las distintas áreas de su casa de estudios, se mantuvieron entretenidos en el Museo, tenía miles de cosas interesantes y el planetaria llamó la atención de todos. Luces hermosas, brillos y espectáculos increíbles gracias a los efectos especiales de ese lugar. Richie y Eddie no podían evitar cruzar miradas, por algo fueron novios años anteriores, tenían una gran química que sin querer el otro volteaba a mirarlo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Bill y Stan, el último lo miraba molesto y el primero reprime las ganas de abrazar a su primer mejor amigo. Bev se mantenía entretenida aunque de vez en cuando se daba la oportunidad de que su mirada se encontrara con aquel chico de MIT, lo recordaba pero muy poco, ya luego podrían hablar y recordar más. Mike por su lado observaba a todos lados, encantado, fascinado, amaba los libros y cuando su guía le indico que tenían permitido entrar a la gran biblioteca poco faltó para que se ponga a saltar en puntillas.

…

\---------En el comedor---------

E: Sientense en esta mesa por favor, es momento de comer algo, pidan lo que quieran; cuando tengan sus alimentos listos regresan para poder presentarnos y por favor lavense las manos antes de comer –

Todos acataron para buena suerte Richie no estaba sentado a su lado, pero si lo tenía casi en frente, quien estaba a su lado era Patrick, su cabello estaba mejor cuidado y tenía muy buena apariencia.

E: comenzamos, es algo básico, mi nombre es Edward Kaspbrak, estudio medicina, soy cuidadoso con la limpieza, odio la suciedad, trabajo en un café los fines de semana y me gusta salir a correr a veces, o simplemente practicar tenis; nombre, carrera, y dos datos sobre ustedes; empezamos por la derecha –

P: Hola, mi nombre Patrick Hockstetter, estudió ingeniería industrial, trabajo en una empresa medio tiempo, me gusta tocar la guitarra y conversar con mis amigos aunque algunas veces el trabajo y la universidad me quita tiempo libre –

M: mi nombre es Mike Haslom, estudio literatura, trabajó como asistente de biblioteca los fines de semana, amo leer, la mayoría del tiempo me gusta estar solo o con amigos muy cercanos para poder tener una charla profunda, me gusta reflexionar sobre las cosas –

…

Bv: mi nombre es Beverly Marsh, estudió bellas artes, no trabajo del todo, mi labor es más un pasatiempo para mí, práctico karate y trato de enseñar lo poco que sé, me encanta la playa y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí –

S: mi nombre Stanley Uris, estudió Administracion, trabajo medio tiempo en la empresa de mi familia, practico piano y usualmente salgo a correr, pero no me gusta las carreras –

Bl: mi nombre William Denbrough, estudió literatura, por el momento trabajo en un estudio jurídico archivando documentos, soy como un secretario, pero me da el tiempo suficiente para seguir con mis obras –

E: eso suena interesante –

Bl: sí de hecho estoy conversando con una editorial porque estoy a poco tiempo de acabar mi carrera –

E: felicitaciones –mostró una sonrisa, pero la mirada asesina de Stan lo hizo temblar –sigan por favor –

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Michael Wheeler, estudió leyes, me encanta salir a correr y practico beisbol, toco el piano, no soy un experto pero lo intentó, trabajo medio tiempo en el estudio jurídico de mis padres y estoy muy contento de que te designaran como nuestro guia –

M: hola, mi nombre es Millie Brown, estudió administración, amo escribir poemas, cuentos, entre muchas cosas, no practico deportes, me gusta la danza; no trabajo actualmente porque me encuentro en los últimos cursos, pero si tengo propuestas laborales –

R: Bueno soy el ultimo, me hubiese gustado unos reflectores porque una presentación mia es muy costosa, mi nombre es Richard Tozier, único en mi especie, estudio leyes y trabajo en el estudio jurídico de mis tios, los papás del idiota de Mike, toco la guitarra, hago imitaciones y quería ser un gran comediante, soy gracioso y guapo, seria el éxito, pero mis padres insitieron en que tengo que estudiar algo y elegí leyes; al igual que todos estoy emocionado y disfrutar de la competencia, señorrrrres – provocó unas risas en el grupo

E: gracias por presentarse, chicos, eso seria todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar a sus habitaciones hasta que empieza la inauguración, es decir en dos horas o pueden pasear por los alrededores, recuerden que los fines de semana son libres de salir a visitar la ciudad –

-¡Eddie! –una hermosa chica apareció y abrazo al mencionado –los chicos de la Academia de la Marina Mercante acaban de llegar, ¿no quieres ir a recibirlos? –

-por supuesto, los veo luego chicos, traten de estar en sus habitaciones listos 20 minutos antes de la inauguración –

Todos se despidieron y el grupo de los perdedores junto a Michael fueron a sus habitaciones, Millie y algunas de sus amigas prefirieron dar una vuelta por el jardín de mariposas.

-Richs –

-¿Qué? –

-¿Quién era él? –

-el guía, idiota –

-¿solo el guía? Porque a mi se me hace muy familiar, de hecho su nombre me suena mucho, pero no logro recordar de donde –

-no tienes porque recordar a alguien que no importa –

-¿entonces si lo conoces? –

-¡agh! Me voy –corrió a su habitación

S: ¿lo recuerdas? –

Mc: me parece que sí, lo he visto alguna vez, creo que es un viejo amigo de Richard, la verdad es que no lo visitaba mucho así que no se mucho de él –

Bl: dejémoslo en que es un viejo amigo –

Mc: un viejo amigo realmente atractivo, espero poder interactuar más con él hoy en la noche –

Mk:dudo que a Richie le guste la idea –

Mc: si le incomoda me lo dira, para él parece que no existe aunque lo miraba mucho –

Bl: ya entenderás luego, vamos a descansar un rato –

…

Bv: ¡Auch! –

-Disculpame no fue mi intención… ¡Bev! Lo lamento tanto –

-no te preocupes, Ben, estaba despistada –

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda sola? –

-quise pasear un poco –

-¿puedo acompañarte? No estudio aquí pero Eddie me la enseñó de pies a cabeza –

-Eddie… fue demasiada tensión para mi gusto ese encuentro –

-me imagino, Eddie ha estado bastante triste desde entonces –

-fue su error, creo que no hay manera de arreglarlo, pero sería lindo que puedan hablar –

-espero que asi sea y… ¿Cómo estas? –

-bien, no tanto como tú al parecer – acaricio su mejilla limpiando un poco de pintalabios

-no es lo que piensas, una amiga acaba de llegar y es bastante cariñosa –

-si claro, Hascom –

-oh vamos, ¿no vas a creerme? –

-no te angusties es normal, no vas a estar soltero eternamente, niño nuevo –

-lo he estado todo este tiempo, esperando a la chica que hace mi corazón arder –

-eres fuego en invierno –

-en enero brazas –

-mi corazón también arde por ti – dijeron al unísono

…

-Bienvenido –se lanzó a abrazarlo –¿Cómo has estado? –

-de maravilla, los entrenamientos son duros, pero nada que no se pueda manejar –

-que bueno que pudiste venir –

-no me perdería la oportunidad de verte –tomo su mano –te he extrañado demasiado, Eddie –dijo dejando un beso cerca a los nudillos

-y yo a ti –le sonrió, a pesar de que no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto porque temía ilusionar a un chico que se había vuelto realmente cercano a él, estaba contento por verlo –te acompaño a tu pabellón para que puedas instalarte –

-no prefieres acompañarme a mi habitación –

-Henry –

-ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes es broma –

…

…

…

Eddie caminaba a su habitación, solo tenía que subir al elevador, entrar a su cuarto y podría descansar al menos una hora, no podía ignorar los ojos de Richie viéndolo atento, se supone que lo había aceptado, no podía hacer nada más. Pero la idea de verlo con alguien más le revolvió el estómago enseguida.

-Así que no te bastó Hockstetter, también tenías que ir por su amigo –

-¿lo reconociste? Está bastante cambiado, ¿no crees? –

-yo creo que alguien ha cambiado más en estos años –se acercó a él –estás más guapo, tus ojos tienen el mismo brillo y por lo visto aun tienes el anillo –

-como tú –

-aunque por dentro no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un lobo disfrazado de oveja – se acercó a su oído –como se nota que te gusta andar ilusionando personas, ¿para qué? Romper su corazón en miles de pedazos, volviendo ese órgano inútil –

-lo siento –

-esto no se arregla con un lo siento, no se arregla con nada, Kaspbrak, solo te voy a advertir que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi primo, no quiero tener la necesidad de contarle cómo eres en realidad –

-¿a ti te gustaría que le cuente la verdad a tu novia? –

-puedes decirle lo que quieras, pero mantente lejos de mí y de mis amigos –

-¿eso es una advertencia? –

-es una amenaza directa – se alejo de él –ya no puedes jugar conmigo –

-yo no quize hacerlo –

-excusas, eso no me importa, lo enterre en lo mas profundo, todo sentimiento hacia ti, te odio y eso es lo único que debes saber – se dio media vuelta

\- Richs –

-¿Qué quieres? –

-dame una oportunidad, solo una para hablar, por favor –

-ni una ni dos, vete a la mierda –

-por favor, solo una no pretendo que todo sea como antes, pero me gustaría contarte las cosas tal cual fueron, te lo suplico –

-lo consultaré con mi mánager… mmm… dice que no –

-Richie, por favor –

-Hijo de puta, putos ojitos – una, solo una, si tienes algún truco escondido eres hombre muerto –

-gracias –

-solo quiero entretenerme con el dramita que armadas, no esta demás un poco de diversión –

Estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto, Eddie corrió por instinto, no podía controlarse, necesitaba saber si la actitud tan fría de Richie era una realidad, lo volteó, lo tomó del cuello y unió sus labios. Richie estaba sorprendido, se quedó pasmado, su cerebro debatía entre seguir el beso o empujarlo, pero al parecer el corazón intervino esta vez, lo tomó de la cadera y continuo el beso. Un sentimiento mágico invadió a Eddie, las mariposas de las que hablaba Ben, no todo estaba perdido, Richs lo amaba pero lo entendía estaba lastimado, dolido y era su deber arreglarlo todo.

Deja de tener miedo y enfrenta el problema, consigue lo que tanto deseas.

Se separaron porque sintieron la presencia de alguien, pero no había nadie en el pasillo y las puertas estaban cerradas.

-agradece que no quiero empezar una pelea, ¿andas de caliente, no, perra? No te basto con el besito de Henry –

-solo quiero los tuyos, dime cuando podemos hablar –

-te aviso cuando me sobre tiempo –

Sonrio de lado –como digas, Tozier –le robo un último beso –adios –

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró a su cama, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Puto Eddie, putos ojos, putos labios, puto él. ¿Qué podría decirle Eddie? Ni el entiende el porqué de esa situación, lo único que sabía es que si tenía a los matones eso de frente no duraría en encajables un golpe por andar de coquetos con su Edd… espera

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

-Callate, Richie – se escuchó a los chicos de Stanford gritar de sus habitaciones, ya era normal escuchar a su compañero decir groserías cuando estaba frustrado…

…

…

…

…

Continuara

Hola, tengo un comunicado, la historia estará pausada durante un mes y medio, les deje este último capítulo para que no me odien, aunque la mayoría es relleno, pero siempre me ha gustado hacer mis historias con más detalles. Voy a descansar y aprovechar en ir de viaje para apoyar a mi abuelita, asi que les mando mil besitos y espero nos vemos pronto. Los extrañaré, cuídense.


End file.
